Der Wandel
by Zwid der Ent
Summary: Ents, Hobbits und ein Königspaar vereinigen sich, doch gegen welchen Gegner? Mittelerde ist im Wandel. Doch wie äußert sich der Wandel? Eine geschichte über Abenteuer, Freundschaft und Ents! ....
1. Prolog

Vorweg möchte ich sagen, dass alle Figuren die benutzt wurden natürlich ausschließlich J. R. R. Tolkiens Gedanken gehören!  
  
Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen! Bitte schreibt, wenn ihr die Story gelesen habt, wenigstens einen kurzen Satz dazu, einfach nur damit ich weiß ob sie gut ist oder totaler Mist! Vielen Dank dafür! (noch Dankbarer bin ich natürlich für ausführliche Reviews, die auch gerne negative Kritik enthalten können!)  
  
Z. B. ist das zweite Review negativ, aber für mich sehr hilfreich, wenn ich weiter schreibe! Mit dem Verfasser würde ich gerne Kontakt aufnehmen, darum biete ich hier eine e - Mail Adresse an: dakogipsy@gmx.de So kann derjenige (und auch andere) mit auch ein Review per Mail zukommen lassen! 


	2. Der Wandel

KAPITEL 1  
  
Gestern wird sein, was morgen gewesen ist. Unsere Geschichten von heute  
  
müssen sich nicht jetzt zugetragen haben. Diese trug sich vor Jahren zu und ich schreibe sie jetzt nieder um der Nachwelt das Vergessen auszutreiben.  
  
Es war etliche Jahre her, da der dunkle Herrscher Macht über die Lande  
  
Mittelerdes ausübte. Der Ringträger war alt geworden, aber noch nicht gebrechlich. Seine Freundschaft zu Samweis Gamdschie, dem Tapferen, ist inniger denn je zuvor. Denn er kam nur Sams wegen zurück aus den schönen Landen. Niemand außer Frodo wusste wie er zurückkam und er redete nie darüber, doch er war wieder da. Im Auenland, dem Land in das er gehörte.  
  
Elben wandeln nicht mehr in den grünen Landen Mittelerdes. Gefahren sind sie  
  
in die wundervollen Lande Valinors und wenn noch einige dieser wunderbaren  
  
Geschöpfe Mittelerde mit Reichtum beglücken sollten, so sah sie kein Mensch,  
  
kein Hobbit und kein anderes Lebewesen.  
  
Die Welt ist im Wandel. Vieles änderte sich nach der Vernichtung des Einen.  
  
Nicht alles änderte sich zum Guten.  
  
Man spricht nicht mehr über Ihn. Der dunkle Herrscher ist in völlige  
  
Vergessenheit geraten. Kein gesungenes Lied hält Kunde über Ihn.  
  
Aragorn der große Herrscher Gondors weilt nicht mehr in seinem Land. Sein  
  
eigenes Volk stürzte ihn und er zog sich voll Kummer zurück in die Wälder.  
  
Nun herrscht kein König über das Königreich, ein schrecklicher Truchsess  
  
regiert von Minas Tirith. Trotz der Beliebtheit und der Besonnenheit des Königs Aragorn setzte sich ein kleines Heer von Machtstrebenden gegen Aragorn und seine zahlreichen Anhänger durch und banden diese Unwissenden durch Wort und Traum an sich.  
  
Eine schrecklichere Macht als die Macht Saurons ist mit seinen Truppen auf  
  
dem Vormarsch. Niemand weiß woher sie entstammt, niemand weiß wie sie  
  
hineingeboren wird, und niemand weiß wie mächtig sie ist. Doch eines das Wissen so  
  
manche Geschöpfe Mittelerdes: Sie ist unaufhaltsam.  
  
Kein Ring, kein Zauber und kein Schwert treibt sich voran.  
  
Die Welt ist im Wandel.  
  
"So sprecht nun, Baumbart, König der Ents!"  
  
"Zeit, mein Freund, ist kostbar in diesen Tagen der Zerstörung. Ihr müsst  
  
zurückkehren und euren vorgesehenen Platz wieder einnehmen."  
  
"Mein Platz ward nicht länger der meinige zu sein. Übernommen und besetzt  
  
wurde er von einem anderen, einem der Wünsche verspricht." "Ich sehe Kampf in euren Augen, ihr müsst ihn nur anwenden."  
  
"Ihr sprechet in Rätseln, Herr Baumbart, meine Augen zeigen weder Kampf noch  
  
Hoffnung, mein Schicksal ist besiegelt."  
  
"Die Welt ist im Wandel, Herr Aragorn, Isildurs Erbe, KÖNIG von Gondor!", sprach Baumbart mit gehobener Stimme.  
  
"Die Welt ist immer im Wandel und zu kämpfen vermag ich nicht mehr. Mein  
  
Volk ließ mich fallen und es ist vielleicht gut so."  
  
"Sprechet nicht die Unwahrheit, Herr Aragorn. Sein Gefühl kann man nicht  
  
Lügen strafen, nicht einmal ihr vermögt dies zu tun."  
  
Die dritte Stunde ward angebrochen seit Beginn dieses Gesprächs. Es war  
  
bereits das zweite Treffen der Beiden. Doch das Erste war nicht in dieser  
  
misslichen Lage abgehalten worden.  
  
Aragorn hatte damals Baumbart aufgesucht. Er sollte ihm die Ereignisse  
  
während des Ringkrieges aus seiner weisen Sicht schildern und natürliche die  
  
Zerstörung des Reiches von Saruman. Schon ihr erstes Treffen währte lang, von  
  
Sonnenaufgang bis hin zum Untergang, denn der Ent hatte einiges an Bericht zu  
  
liefern und musste sich immer wieder von seinem vielen Sprechen ausruhen. Das war  
  
er natürlich nicht gewohnt. Nach dem Ringkrieg sprach er über Jahre nicht ein  
  
Wort und dann diese Mühe des stundenlangen Sprechens.  
  
Doch dieses zweite Treffen wurde von Baumbart gewünscht. Er hatte zwei  
  
Sommer mit der Suche nach Aragorn verbracht und er begann seine Suche, direkt  
  
nachdem ihm zu Ohren kam, dass Aragorn nicht länger König sei.  
  
Der weise Baumbart verspürte welche Folgen es haben würde, wenn Aragorn  
  
nicht mehr über Gondor regierte. So standen sie nun zusammen im Fangorn, in dem  
  
schon gar keine Huorns mehr lebten, die zogen fast alle nach Mordor, und  
  
stritten über Recht und Unrecht.  
  
Indes stieg irgendwo in Mittelerde der Geruch von Kaninchenragout und  
  
Töfften auf.  
  
An welchem Ort dies geschah, ist wohl jedem bekannt. Im Auenland saßen Frodo  
  
Beutlin, Samweis Gamdschie, Peregrin Tuk und Meriadoc Brandybock zusammen auf  
  
einer sich endlos erstreckenden, grünen Wiese. Auf einer kleinen Feuerstelle  
  
kochten sie ihr letztes Mahl vor dem Aufbruch.  
  
Frodo verabschiedete sich noch kurz von den anderen Hobbits, er wollte noch  
  
seine Frau Liliane vor dem Aufbruch treffen. Er hatte sie erst vor kurzem geheiratet. Viele Jahre musste er um seine große Liebe kämpfen, da Liliane ihn erst nicht liebte oder er dem Glauben verfiel sie täte es nicht, aber das viele Leid und die unzähligen Tränen hatten sich gelohnt. Sie trafen sich an der Stelle an der sie sich kennen und lieben gelernt hatten, an der Brandyweinbrücke, an diesem wunderschönen Fluß. Hier saßen sie unzählige Male zusammen redeten oder genossen einfach nur den Anblick der fast unberührten Natur. Auch diesmal redeten sie nicht. Es gab nichts zu sagen, Beide wussten was der andere dachte, auch ohne Worte. Schweigend verabschiedeten sie sich auch. Frodo gab seiner Frau einen zärtlichen Kuss und konnte von ihren Augen ablesen, dass sie ihn vermisste, obwohl er noch nicht weg war. Doch weit mehr sprachen Lilianes Augen in diesem Moment, nur wollte es Frodo nicht sehen. Furcht, Angst, Panik und große Trauer sprachen aus den Augen. Sie wusste das sie ihren Mann nicht von der Reise abhalten könnte, doch sie wusste auch um die Gefahren einer solchen Reise für einen Halbling. Ihr Blick wich dem Frodo´s und schweifte über das kurze Schwert. Frodo hatte Glück diese Frau getroffen zu haben, sie war verständnisvoll und einfühlsam und auch jetzt tat sie das, was Frodo brauchte um seine Reise ruhigen Gewissens angehen zu können. Liliane nickte ihm zu. Frodo lächelte und küsste sie wieder. Wortlos drehte er sich um und wanderte zu seinen Freunden zurück.  
  
"Es ist Zeit, Herr Frodo, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen.", sagte Sam, der gerade vor Frodos Haustür stand. Es war mittlerweile Abend geworden. Die Hobbits wollten in der frühen Nacht aufbrechen. Frodo trat nur mit einem kleinen ledernen Sack ausgerüstet aus der Tür. Sam war da schon anders gerüstet. Er hatte zwei Kochtöpfe und eine Pfanne dabei und Frodo wettete insgeheim, dass sein Freund auch Töfften mitgenommen hatte. Merry und Pippin erschienen nur wenige Minuten später. Sie trugen dieselbe Last die auch Sam trug. Frodo begutachtete die Runde kurz und sprach dann:  
  
"Auf, auf meine Freunde! Lasst uns die Reise beginnen."  
  
Seltsame Personen waren sie diese vier! Ja, verrückt oder besessen könnte man meinen! Mich dünkt, die haben zuviel Pfeifenkraut und Bier getrunken! So sprach man über die vier Hobbits im Auenland. Denn trotz des Gedenkens an große Taten, vor allem auch der Lieder über die Taten der Halblinge, war es den anderen Hobbits noch immer zuwider, Abenteuer zu bestehen oder auch nur ihr schönes Auenland zu verlassen.  
  
Denn das Auenland ward noch schöner geworden nach dem Krieg des Ringes.  
  
Samweis Gamdschie, der wohl als berühmtester Gärtner in die Geschichte der Hobbits und überhaupt in die Gesänge aller Völker eingehen wird, bepflanzte das Auenland in neuer Pracht. Natürlich hatte er da seine Geheimnisse, wie z. B. elbische Hilfe, aber darüber ist nur wenig bekannt. Außerdem züchtete er die größte Töffte die das Auenland jemals gesehen hatte: Sie war fast ein Gros Pfund schwer.  
  
So wanderten die vier Hobbits durch das Auenland, immer südwestlich und mit dem Wissen, 500 Meilen vor sich zu haben. Doch nichts und niemand konnte sie von ihrem Wagnis abhalten. Auch zeigten sie keine Trauer über diese Reise, ihre Stimmung war fröhlich und ausgelassen. Es war fast so wie früher, dachte Merry. Der gerade über seine Streiche mit Pip nachdachte und darüber wie viel Gemüse sie den Bauern im Auenland wohl abgenommen hatten.  
  
Sam und Pippin stritten friedlich über die beste Zubereitung von Kaninchen  
  
und Frodo wanderte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht voran. Er war glücklich sich  
  
wieder auf eine Reise begeben zu können ohne den Schmerz des Ringes zu fühlen.  
  
Nach wenigen Meilen legten sie ihre erste Rast ein. Merry und Pippin bestanden auf ein Mitternachtsmahl. Frodo stimmte zwar zu, wollte aber nicht, dass ein Feuer gemacht wurde. So begnügten sich alle mit frischem Obst, das Merry geklaut hatte. Nach der kurzen Rast wanderten sie weiter und redeten über ihre unbeschwerten Kindheitstage. Lange schien ihnen das Wandern schon nicht mehr so leicht gefallen zu sein wie in dieser Nacht.  
  
Die Nacht war klar, die Luft rein und die Sterne funkelten am Firmament. Also eine wundervolle Nacht, die, die Hobbits mit wandern verbrachten. Sie wollten erst wieder in der nächsten Nacht schlafen. Wenn es keine Störungen gebe hofften sie am zweiten Tag ihrer Reise den Grünweg zu erreichen und dann ihm zu folgen.  
  
So wanderten und wanderten sie und rasteten erst wieder in der nächsten Nacht an einem kleinen Waldstück. Merry und Pip richteten ihr kleines Lager auf und Frodo und Sam sammelten Holz für ein Feuer. Es sollte die ganze Nacht brennen um Tiere fernzuhalten. Frodo und Sam nutzen die gemeinsame Zeit um über  
  
ihre Familien zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich will ja nicht zu neugierig sein Herr Frodo, aber wie sieht es denn bei  
  
euch aus?"  
  
"Wovon sprichst du Sam?", fragte Frodo mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Ich meine Kinder."  
  
"Ach so!" Frodo lachte und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. "Du bist  
  
wirklich zu neugierig."  
  
"Psssst!!! Herr Frodo, hörst du das?"  
  
"Was denn, Sam???"  
  
Dann erblickte auch Frodo es. Wenige Fuß von ihnen entfernt stand ein Wildschwein und es schien kampfbereit zu sein.  
  
Instinktiv zogen Frodo und Sam ihre Schwerter. Schon geschah es: Das Wildschwein rannte unter lautem Grunzen auf die Beiden zu und bohrte seine Keiler in Sams Bein. Dieser schrie laut auf und fiel zu Boden.  
  
Mit einem beherztem Sprung fiel Frodo über das Schwein her und bohrte die scharfe Klinge in den Rücken des aggressiven Keilers. Doch es schien zwecklos, der Keiler warf Frodo von sich ab und bohrte sich immer tiefer in das Bein des Halblings, dessen Schreie durch Herz und Mark gingen. Wieder stach Frodo zu.  
  
Diesmal traf er den Kopf des Schweins und es fiel und ließ von Sam ab.  
  
Nun rannten auch Merry und Pippin, aufgeschreckt durch Sams Schreie, zu der Stelle.  
  
"Frodo, Sam!!! So sprecht doch!"  
  
"Kommt hierher!", rief Frodo zurück.  
  
Er lag schon neben Sam und versuchte ihm gut zuzureden.  
  
Samweis jedoch hörte diese Worte nicht. Die Pein hatte ihn sein Bewusstsein verlieren lassen. Endlich erreichten auch die beiden anderen Hobbits den Kampfplatz und reagierten sofort auf Frodos Anweisungen.  
  
"Merry, Pippin, fasst ihn an den Füßen, wir ziehen ihn zum Waldrand!"  
  
Kaum sprach Frodo diese Worte, erwachte Sam wieder aus der Dunkelheit. Seine Schreie verstummten, einzig ein klägliches Wimmern konnte von den anderen vernommen werden.  
  
Es verstrichen wenige Augenblicke bis Sam auf mehreren Stoffdecken gebettet vor einem kleinen Feuer lag. Auch wenn das Hobbitvolk gerne als faul bezeichnet wird, so ist es doch flink mit Rat und Tat, wenn es der Moment fordert. Frodo wich nicht von Sams Seite und versorgte ihn so gut es ging. Die klaffende Wunde zeichnete Sam nicht durch Größe, sondern durch Tiefe. Die Haut lag wie ein Fetzen neben der schon jetzt eiternden Wunde.  
  
Merry reichte Sam einen Krug.  
  
"Trink das, Sam. Es möge dir nützen."  
  
Ohne jedes Wort ließ der schwer atmende Sam sich das Gebräu einflößen.  
  
Frodo stellte sich auf seine Füße und ging zu Merry.  
  
"Es sieht schlecht aus. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir weiter wandern können. Ich hoffe, dass Sam es überlebt."  
  
"Er ist ein Kämpfer..."  
  
"Auch Kämpfer sterben bei Zeiten lieber Merry."  
  
Schon Tage wanderte der Ent durch den Fangorn, ohne auch nur einen seiner Freunde gesehen zu haben. Noch lagen etliche Meilen vor ihm und dann wieder etliche Meilen für den Rückweg. Viel Arbeit lag noch vor ihm.  
  
Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, schleppte er sich weiter vorwärts. Dann erspähten seine vom Alter geschwächten Augen einen Bach. Baumbart wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und etwas Wasser aufnehmen. Dabei konnte er gleich etwas über die Lebewesen hier erfahren. Er lief zwischen den hohen Bäumen, es waren meist Buchen und Erlen, her und gelangte zu der Stelle die ihm kühles Nass versprach.  
  
Natürlich fragt man sich warum der Ent seine langen Wurzeln nicht einfach irgendwo im Waldboden vergrub, doch das wäre für den eilenden Ent zu viel der verschenkten, kostbaren Zeit.  
  
Baumbart vernahm das Leid der Pflanzen und Bäume in diesem Stück des Waldes.  
  
Sie riefen um Hilfe, baten um Vergebung.  
  
Baumbart schleppte seinen müden Stamm wieder voran, seinem Ziel immer weiter  
  
entgegen. Vorbei an kranken, gefällten und toten Bäumen...  
  
Was vernahm ich doch für Schreie? Die Pein meiner stummen Freunde war deutlich zu hören! Doch wen rufen sie? Was geschieht in diesen Landen? Ich vermag es nicht zu deuten. Doch die Zeichen sprechen Wahrheit...Homm, das tun sie immer. Wenig Ents gibt es hier, ihre Zahl ist Null. Wo sind sie hin, warum zogen sie von dannen? Homm, man kann Millionen Jahre überleben, doch alles Wissen, das ist und bleibt ausgeschlossen. Fragen stellen sich immer und Antworten gibt es wenig. Sie zu klären wird meine Aufgabe sein....  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken legte er vier weitere Meilen zurück und dann stoppte er.  
  
Er hielt einfach aus dem lauf an und schärfte seine Sinne.  
  
Er roch etwas...es war Feuer!!  
  
So schnell wie es einem Ent nun möglich war lief er zu der Stelle, von der der Geruch kam. Da sah er es schon.  
  
Eine große Fläche des Waldes brannte. Die Schreie, die für Baumbart klar und deutlich zu hören waren, quälten ihn. Da brannten zwei Dutzend seiner Freunde bei lebendigem Leib und schrien aus ihren stummen Mündern. Sie baten um das Ende ihrer Qual, wollten lieber den Tod, als dies weiter zu erleben.  
  
Rat- und machtlos stand Baumbart drei Meilen von diesem schaurigen Schlachtfeld entfernt, ohne eine geringe Chance Hilfe aufbringen zu können. Er musste mit ansehen wie seine Freunde verbrannten, bei lebendigem Leib.  
  
Da geschah es....  
  
Die Sonne verfinsterte sich und wurde von dunklen Wolken bedeckt. Diese ließen ihr ganzes Nass ab, doch es war zu wenig um die lodernden Flammen zu bändigen. Drei Stunden strichen durchs Land ehe auch die letzte Flamme besiegt war. Überlebende fand Baumbart nicht und man konnte sogar froh sein, dass sich die Höllenflammen nicht weiter ausbreiteten. Es war ein Bild des Schreckens für den Ent. Ein Bild der Zerstörung und Verwüstung, das ihm fast den Kopf zerberste.  
  
Er verspürte keine Trauer, auch verspürte er keine Wut. Alles was er zu spüren vermochte war Leere, bittere, eisige Leere.  
  
Doch in einem glaubte er Gewißheit gefunden zu haben. Dies war nicht das Handwerk der Mutter, dies war der Streich der Menschen. Die Flammen loderten aus einem Kreis nach innen und fraßen alles lebende.  
  
Die Mutter hätte solch Präzision nicht walten lassen.  
  
Schweren Herzens und Tränen vergießend drehte Baumbart sich um. Er glaubte, genügend zu wissen. Er wollte sich einen Rastplatz suchen. Weit weg von diesem Leid, dass ihm den klaren Sinn raubte. So wanderte er wieder einige Meilen tiefer in den Fangorn...  
  
So so, die Menschen also. Homm, ich vermag nicht zu Erkennen warum, doch dies wird sich aufklären. Kommet Zeit, kommet Rat... Nie wieder möchte mein Herz solch sinnlose Pein spüren, nie wieder sollen meine Augen diesen Schrecken erblicken, so wahr ich Baumbart, Herr der Ents bin!  
  
Mit diesem gedachten Schwur begann er zu rasten.  
  
"Du solltest dich nicht verausgaben, Sam!", sprach Frodo mit fröhlicher Stimme.  
  
"Ich muss wieder laufen Herr Frodo. Mein Herz drängt mich."  
  
Sam humpelte, gefesselt an einen hölzernen Stab, den Merry und Pippin angefertigt hatten, über den Weg.  
  
"Er ist sehr tapfer.", sprach Merry zu Pippin und Frodo, die allesamt versammelt waren um ihren Freund zu beobachten. Langsam kam Sam zu den anderen Hobbits zurück.  
  
"Ich schätze, wir können unsere Reise fortsetzen meine, Freunde! Ich werde euch zwar aufhalten, doch ich werde mich nicht zurücklassen lassen!" ,rief Sam mit einem Lachen auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Sam, du kannst den weiten Weg mit der Verletzung nicht bewältigen. Wir werden unsere Reise alle abbrechen.", antwortete Frodo streng.  
  
"Ich widerspreche dir ungern, Herr Frodo, aber diesmal ist es angebracht. Wir werden unsere Reise zu viert beginnen und zu viert beenden."  
  
Nach kurzem Disput war es dann beschlossene Sache:  
  
Die Reise solle fortgesetzt werden.  
  
So machten sich die Hobbits nach ausgiebigem Frühstück auf den Weg. Noch am selbigen Tag, vor Einbruch der Nacht, wollten sie den Grünweg erreichen und dieses Ziel wurde auch, mit wenigen Stunden Verspätung, erreicht. Sie wanderten bis tief in die Nacht und kamen so an ihr Ziel. Mit am Wegrand gefundenem Holz entzündeten sie ein kleines Feuer, dass ihnen Wärme und eine Mahlzeit verschaffte. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und fröhlich, was nicht zuletzt an dem Bier lag, was Merry mitgenommen hatte. Wie, wussten die Hobbits auch nicht, er kramte es einfach aus seinem Rucksack hervor.  
  
Sie erzählten sich alte Hobbitgeschichten und sangen fröhliche Lieder von Bier, Weib und Töfften. Frodo ergänzte die Geschichten immer wieder mit Anekdoten über Mensch und Elb. Er war noch belesener geworden nach dem Ringkrieg, studierte Karten und las weitaus mehr als es sich für einen Hobbit ziemte.  
  
Da fiel ihm eine weitere Geschichte ein:  
  
"Mein Gedächtnis lässt mich nicht an die Einzelheiten der Geschichte, doch ich will sie euch im Groben schildern: Einst lebte ein König unter den Menschen. Er legte einen Schwur ab. Nie wieder wollte er in den Wald jagen gehen, wenn nicht jeder Ork in seinem Reich getötet wurde. Jahre strichen so ohne Jagd durchs Land und irgendwann wurde auch der letzte Ork von seinen Mannen niedergestreckt. Voller Freude machte sich der König noch am selbigen Tag auf den Weg in den Wald um zu jagen..."  
  
Frodo trank einen großen Schluck Bier, während die anderen Halblinge ihn gespannt ansahen.  
  
"...so ging er nun in den Wald und jetzt kommt der spannende Teil der Geschichte, so gesehen hattest du viel Glück, Samweis Gamdschie, der Tapfere."  
  
"Warum, Herr Frodo? Nun sag es schon!"  
  
"Er ging in den Wald und wollte jagen. Dabei wurde er von einem Wildschwein niedergestreckt."  
  
Die Hobbits brachen in Gelächter aus und verstummten nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an ihnen. Es war schon komisch, ein starker König der Menschen, gefallen im Kampf mit einem Schwein, aber er war immerhin gefallen und darüber sollte man schließlich nicht in Gelächter verfallen, es sei denn es wäre ein Ork.  
  
Der nächste Morgen ereilte die Hobbits schneller als gedacht. Viel schlaf ward ihnen in dieser Nacht nicht vergönnt, doch das störte sie nicht besonders. Der Ringkrieg hatte die kleinen Halblinge zäh und sehr tapfer gemacht.  
  
Immer noch schwer bepackt machten sich die Vier auf den Weg. Bis zum Gwathlo waren es gut 150 Meilen und die wollten sie in vier Tagen zurücklegen. Hätte ihnen vor dem Ringkrieg jemand prophezeit, sie würden 150 Meilen in vier Tagen zurücklegen, wären die Hobbits wohl vor Lachen über diese unmöglich zu bewältigende Aufgabe umgefallen, doch jetzt, jetzt wanderten sie und pfiffen fröhlich Lieder.  
  
Sam verzog des öfteren das Gesicht vor Schmerz, doch er war nicht umsonst Samweis, der Tapfere! So schleppte er sich weiter auf seinen Stab gestützt voran und versuchte nach Kräften den Schmerz im Bein zu vergessen, der trotz der Strapazen schon abgenommen hatte.  
  
Weitere Überraschungen sollten die Hobbits in den nächsten Tagen der Wanderung nicht ereilen.  
  
Ein Pferd, von Schönheit gesegnet, legte Meter um Meter im Galopp zurück. Die Leichtigkeit des Ganges wirbelte kaum Staub auf und die endlose Landschaft  
  
vor ihm schien nicht länger endlos.  
  
Schattenfell trug Gandalf von Lorien aus gen Süden. Der Weiße war in Eile.  
  
Viele Nachrichten wurden ihm kundgetan in letzter Zeit. Viel nachgedacht hatte  
  
er und viele Schlüsse gezogen. Nun war es Zeit. Denn ein Zauberer kam immer, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Die Zeit war reif für das Handeln von Mithrandir. Er hatte viel Arbeit vor sich. Musste verschiedene Freunde treffen, sich selbst ein Bild der Zeit schaffen und Rat geben, wenn dieser denn von ihm verlangt wurde.  
  
Das erste Ziel seiner Reise lag noch 50 Meilen von ihm entfernt, doch die würde er dank Schattenfell schnell überwinden. Doch die Suche würde wohl mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und Zeit war kostbar in Tagen des Krieges. Gandalf hoffe das die Zeit in diesen Tagen nicht allzu Kostbar wäre.  
  
Doch das Böse vermag nicht ausgerottet zu werden.  
  
Die Welt ist im Wandel. 


	3. Kapitel 2

KAPITEL 2  
  
Vier weitere Sonnenaufgänge zogen durch die Lande, bis die Hobbits den Gwathlo erreichten und ihn überquerten. Sams Wunde verheilte gut, sie legten jeden Tag mehr als 30 Meilen zurück und wollten ihr Tempo noch steigern. Sie verspürten trotz der Strapazen keine Müdigkeit. Vom frühen Morgen an bis hin zum späten Abend wanderten und wanderten sie rastlos. Teils redeten sie, frei nach Hobbitart, unbeschwert und fröhlich, teils sprachen sie Stunde um Stunde kein Wort. Aber sie genossen jede Minute ihrer Wanderung.  
  
Es war wohl auch ein Zeichen ihrer Lastlosigkeit, dass sie keine Müdigkeit verspürten.  
  
"So, liebe Freunde, wir werden nun über die Brücke schreiten und den Gwathlo überwinden. Dann wandern wir auf der Nord - Süd Straße durch das Dunland und in einer Woche sollten wir unsere nächste Station erreichen.", verkündete Frodo feierlich.  
  
"Wie viel Meilen waren das jetzt noch mal?", fragte Merry mit einem Apfel im Mund.  
  
"Über dreihundert, mein Freund!", antwortete Frodo, eine Karte studierend.  
  
"Wie viel?" Entsetzen über diese weite Strecke war aus Merrys Stimme zu vernehmen.  
  
"Jawohl und dann noch mal gut 100 Meilen:", sprach Frodo lachend. Merry verschlug es die Sprache. Auch Sam lachte nun. Er wusste um Frodos Vorhaben.  
  
"Ja ja, lieber Merry. Ein weiter Weg liegt noch vor uns, doch werden wir ihn sicherlich bewältigen."  
  
Ein Apfel flog durch die Luft. Merry hatte es nun den Appetit verschlagen.  
  
"Wir sollten es ihnen erzählen, Herr Frodo. Wir hatten unser Vergnügen.", sagte Sam, immer noch innerlich lächelnd.  
  
"Du hast Recht."  
  
"Was ist denn los? Was plant ihr?", mischte sich jetzt auch Pippin ein.  
  
"Ihr werdet es gleich sehen!"  
  
Da geschah es auch schon.  
  
Aus Richtung des Glanduin galoppierten zwei prächtige Ponys auf die Hobbits zu. Sie staunten. Das hatten sie erst einmal gesehen, damals mit Schattenfell. Doch diese beiden Ponys galoppierten aus dem Nichts über die weiten, kargen Landen auf sie zu und hielten direkt vor ihnen. Sie waren nicht von solch majestätischer Eleganz wie es Schattenfell war, auch vermochten sie nicht ihre Beine so schnell wie Schattenfell zu werfen, doch sie waren hübsch, von brauner Farbe, mit weißer Blesse.  
  
"Darf ich bitten."  
  
Mit einladender Handbewegung bedeutete Frodo seinen drei Freunden, aufzusteigen.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht, Frodo?", fragte Merry völlig erstaunt.  
  
"Sei nicht so neugierig, Merry."  
  
"Aber,...aber..."  
  
"Kein "aber" wird dir helfen, alter Freund. Mein Geheimnis soll es sein und soll es bleiben und nun reiten wir."  
  
So ritten sie los bis weit nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Frodo und Pippin teilten sich ein Pferd und Sam und Merry ritten auf dem zweiten. Als Sam und Merry einige Schritte hinter Frodos Pferd zurückfielen, fragte Merry Sam über das plötzliche Auftauchen der Pferde aus:  
  
"Nun sag´ schon, Sam. Wie hat Frodo das gemacht? Dir hat er es doch bestimmt  
  
gesagt."  
  
"Leider weiß ich von nichts, Merry. Herr Frodo hat auch mir nichts gesagt. Es soll wohl auf ewig unausgesprochen sein."  
  
"So sei es denn.", sprach Merry und fiel erschöpft in tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Sam trieb sein Ross kurz an und die gehorsame Stute schloss sofort auf.  
  
"Herr Frodo, wie lange sollen wir heute noch reiten? Die Nacht ist längst über uns hereingebrochen und wir legten mindestens 60 Meilen zurück. Wir sollten rasten, gleich hier."  
  
"Du sprichst aus, was ich dachte, lieber Sam. So lasst uns rasten!"  
  
Eine knappe Meile vom Wegrand entfernt errichteten sie ihr Lager. Bis hin zum Horizont erstreckte sich nur weites, kahles Land vor den Hobbits. Es war kein guter Platz zum Rasten, sie waren hier nicht sicher. Doch auch den tapfersten Krieger überkommt zeitweilen Müdigkeit und so blieb ihnen keine Möglichkeit. Sie sammelten einiges an Feuerholz zusammen und entzündeten ein Feuer, das Freund und Feind auf zwanzig Meilen sehen konnten.  
  
"Wir müssen Wachen einteilen. Sam und ich übernehmen die erste Wache.", sprach Frodo.  
  
"Orks lauern in dieser Gegend. Ich spüre es, Herr Frodo, wir sollten wachsamen Auges sein!"  
  
Kaum ward dies gesprochen, vernahm man den ruhigen, schlaf zeigenden Atem der beiden Hobbits Peregrim und Meriadoc.  
  
Doch Schlaf wurde ihnen nicht lange gewährt.  
  
"Wacht auf. Wir haben Orks gesehen.", zischte eine Stimme in die Ohren der beiden Halblinge.  
  
Sofort schraken sie hoch und zogen ihre Schwerter aus der Scheide.  
  
Nach der Zerstörung des Ringes wurden zwar die Heere Mordors zerstört, doch Orks lebten immer noch in den Landen Mittelerdes. Sie waren verstreut, traten nur in kleinen Gruppen von bis zu zwei Dutzend an der Zahl auf und versuchten zu plündern und fressen wo es nur ging.  
  
"Pssssst! Legt euch wieder hin.", kam wieder die flüsternde Stimme Frodos.  
  
"Er soll nicht wissen, dass wir ihn bemerkt haben."  
  
Zur Erleichterung der Hobbits war die Zahl der Orks wirklich auf einen beschränkt. Wohl ein Späher, der irgendwo hier seine Truppe hatte.  
  
"Wir müssen ihn angreifen.", sprach Sam mit fester Stimme. "Sonst werden wir gleich von einer ganzen Horde belagert."  
  
"Wir können ihn nicht einholen, Sam.", resignierte Frodo.  
  
"Oh doch, Herr Frodo. Wir haben Ponys!"  
  
"Auf die Pferde!"  
  
Nun verlief alles schnell. Frodo und Sam bestiegen ihre Ponys mit gezogenem Schwert und ritten mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Ork zu. Dies ward wohl der erste Angriff eines Hobbits auf einem Pferd, der nicht der Verteidigung zu nütze war und doch hielten sich die Halblinge gut auf dem Rücken der Pferde.  
  
Aber der Ork bemerkte sie früh und begann zu rennen. Doch er konnte den Pferden nicht entkommen. Sam presste seine kleinen Beine noch enger um den Bauch des Ponys und erreichte so den Ork zuerst.  
  
Sam schrie auf. Sein Schwert fiel zu Boden. Mit ihm ein Kopf.  
  
Sam hatte dem verwunderten Ork den Kopf abgeschlagen und sein Schwert vor Freude über diesen Sieg aus seiner Hand gleiten lassen.  
  
Im Osten des Waldes traf er ihn. Baumbart begrüßte seinen Freund in der alten Sprache. Er war verwundert, ihn hier anzutreffen. Meist hielt sein alter Freund Zweigschild sich nicht in diesem Teil des Fangorn auf. Doch es war gut ihn zu sehen. In diesen Jahren war es immer gut einen Artgenossen zu sehen.  
  
"Baumbart, alter Freund. Ich dachte du seiest schon mit den anderen gegangen..."  
  
Wobei Zweigschild hiermit den Tod der vielen anderen Ents meinte. Ein Ent sprach nicht gern über das Verderben ihrer Art. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass es bald soweit sein würde, doch sprechen darüber wollt niemand. Dazu war die Zeit, die ihnen noch verblieb zu kostbar. Trotz dessen versuchten sie zu erfahren wer von ihnen nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte. Zweigschild sprach weiter:  
  
"Blattfuß, Laubbauch, Zwitha, Esen,... immer mehr von ihnen sind fort. Unsere Liste wird immer kürzer."  
  
"Unsere Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Nur der, der verzagt und nicht zu hoffen wagt ist geweiht zu gehen. Ich verspüre Hoffnung(geniale Namen) mein Freund.", sprach Baumbart mit ruhiger Stimme.  
  
"Doch Hoffnung ist vergänglich."  
  
"Nicht, wenn man sie im Herzen trägt. Doch lass uns nun das Trauern beenden..."  
  
Zweigschild bemerkte die Veränderung seines Freundes. Er war nicht wie sonst und noch nie hatte ein Ent eine Trauerrede unterbrochen wegen etwas anderem. Ents neigten sehr zu Trauer- und Leidgedanken, diesen Gedanken widmeten sie viel Zeit. So suchten sie Antwort auf das, was mit ihnen geschah und was ihr Schicksal befahl. Warum hatten sie nicht die Möglichkeit fortzubestehen in ihren Kindern? Warum mussten sie diese Welt verlassen und wann würde sich der letzte Tag der Ents in den Landen Mittelerdes neigen?  
  
Antwort ward nie gefunden.  
  
"...ich sah ein Feuer lodern, Zweigschild. Es nahm mehr als ein Dutzend Stumme von uns."  
  
Auch die Bezeichnung Stumme hatte für die Ents eine besondere Bedeutung. Sie waren dem Glauben verfallen, alle Bäume und alle Pflanzen wären wie sie, sie seien nur in wenigen Sachen anders, sie sprächen nicht und können den Ort ihres Verweilen nicht frei wählen. Baumbart berichtete ausführlich von seinen Erlebnissen und gemeinsam trauerten sie um die Ermordeten und vergossen Tränen.  
  
Ihm wurde das Herz erleichtert, als Zweigschild ihm erzählte, dass er dies nicht erlebt hatte und dass er nicht wie Baumbart befürchtete, die Menschen wären im Wandel.  
  
"...doch die Welt ist im Wandel. Das ist gewiss...", sprach Baumbart und setzte seine Reise fort.  
  
Drei Tage und Nächte strichen so durchs Land.  
  
Baumbart wanderte immer tiefer in den Fangorn hinein, lauschte den Bäumen und Pflanzen und versuchte seine Gedanken über den Untergang der Ents zu vertreiben. Baumbart war für die Verhältnisse eines Ents noch recht fröhlich, einige trauerten fast den ganzen Tag. Die meisten Tränen vergossen Ents wegen ihrer Frauen. Weil sie keine hatten. Ents sehnten sich seit Jahr und Tag nach Liebe, doch bekamen sie keine, außer der freundschaftlichen.  
  
Nun da sein alter Freund ihm sagte, dass er keine Besonderheiten bemerkte, war er beruhigt und eine seiner vielen Sorgenfalten legte sich. Ein Ziel hatte er nicht. Er wollte nur durch diesen Wald wandern und hoffen noch viele Ents anzutreffen.  
  
Ein beschwerlicher Weg lag hinter Gandalf dem Weißen und seine Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt. Nun war er auf dem Ritt zu den Bergen am Nimrodel. Aragorn sollte sich dort aufhalten, warum, war Gandalf nicht bewusst, aber ihm wurde schon kundgetan, dass Aragorn, Isildurs Erbe, rechtmäßiger Herrscher Gondors, nicht länger König sei. Diese Nachricht verwunderte ihn nicht nur, er konnte sie auch nicht einordnen. Doch um dies zu tun, ließ er sich von Schattenfell zu Aragorn tragen.  
  
Er sah ihn schon von weitem. Aragorn lag am Flussbett und rauchte. Sein Pferd trank und badete im Fluß. Nun bemerkte auch er Gandalf. Doch seine Freude über den Besuch des Weißen war geringer, als es die Erwartung geweissagt hätte.  
  
Auch regte er sich nicht. Er lag nur da und rauchte.  
  
"Aragorn! Welch freudiger Anblick! Schön, dich zu sehen."  
  
"Alae Gandalf."  
  
Immer noch regte sich Aragorn nicht. Auch wand er seinen Kopf nicht um Gandalf zu sehen.  
  
"Stehe auf, König von Gondor."  
  
Aragorn erhob sich nicht.  
  
"König von Gondor...", sprach er mit leiser Stimme. "...das war einst ich. Doch die Zeit hat Veränderung mit sich gebracht, Mithrandir. Ich bin nicht länger König. Ich wurde von meinem Volk verbannt."  
  
"Diese Botschaft gelangte auch an mein Ohr, alter Freund. Doch eines vermag ich nicht zu wissen. Das Warum quält meine Gedanken."  
  
"Antwort ist nicht mehr von Nutzen, Gandalf. Meine Tage sind gezählt. Man nennt mich Streicher in diesen Landen und in allen anderen Landen auch. Selbst wenn ich Antwort auf die Fragen geben oder hören könnte, ich wollte es nicht. Mein Schicksal ist vom Siegel beschlossen."  
  
"Sei nicht so dumm, König von Gondor!", sprach Gandalf mit erhobener Stimme.  
  
Nun erhob sich auch Aragorn.  
  
"Meine Hoffnung ist schon vor Tagen erloschen, Gandalf."  
  
Nun wirkte Aragorn nicht mehr abweisend. Gandalf sah Trauer in Aragorns Augen, auch wenn er versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu verbergen.  
  
"Wenn dem so wäre, wieso weilst du dann noch in den Landen Mittelerdes? Was hält dich am Leben, wenn du keine Aufgabe hast, wenn doch alle Hoffnung erloschen ist?"  
  
Darauf wusste Aragorn nichts zu sagen und Gandalf senkte seine Stimme.  
  
"Ich werde dir Antwort auf meine Fragen geben."  
  
Nun zündete auch Gandalf sich eine Pfeife an.  
  
"Die Welt ist im Wandel, Aragorn. Es droht Schreckliches. Schrecklicheres als der Ringkrieg, doch wartet nicht der Tod von unzähligen Menschen. Es wartet Schlimmeres. Reite mit mir und ich erkläre es dir."  
  
"Mein Verstand kann noch nicht verarbeiten, was du sagst, doch du bist Mithrandir der Weiße und ich kann dir vertrauen, so sei es meine Aufgabe als Begleitung zu dienen.", sprachs und stieg auf sein Pferd.  
  
Mehrere Stunden ritten sie ohne ein gesprochenes Wort, dann durchbrach Aragorn die Laute der Natur:  
  
"Sag, Gandalf, meine Ohren vernahmen, dass die Zwerge bis auf den letzten tot seien, ist dies der Wahrheit entsprechend?"  
  
"Ja, Aragorn. Deine Ohren vernahmen die Wahrheit."  
  
"Doch warum ereilte sie dieses Schicksal?"  
  
"Eine schreckliche, ungeheure Macht umhüllte ihren Verstand. Dies dürfte dir schon bekannt sein. Doch die Macht nahm immer weiter zu. Sie benebelte ihre Sinne. Gier, die Gier verschlang ihren Verstand. Immer tiefer gruben sie und immer weniger ward gefunden. Jeder versuchte mehr abzubauen als der andere, Streit entbrannte. Immer heftiger stritten sie, arbeiteten immer mehr. Einige starben vor Erschöpfung, andere erschlugen sich gegenseitig. Es ward von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Sie arbeiteten unzählige Stunden am Stück und starben so alle miteinander. Weile über diese Worte Aragorn."  
  
Wieder schweigend ritten sie weiter.  
  
Erst nach zwei Nächten wurde das nächste Wort gesprochen. Aragorn weilte lange über Gandalfs Worte, doch konnte er sich keinen Reim darauf bilden, aber er war sich sicher, dass diesen Worten Bedeutung zugemessen werden musste.  
  
"Sprich, Aragorn, wo befindet sich deine Frau?"  
  
"Es ist mir unbekannt."  
  
"Was ist geschehen?"  
  
Längst wusste Gandalf, dass sich Aragorn seiner schämte und so Arwen nicht unter die schönen Augen treten konnte. Er hatte sie wohl heimlich verlassen.  
  
"Ich verließ sie. Bitte, Gandalf, nun verrate mir endlich welchen Weg du für uns vorgesehen hast."  
  
"Längst solltest du es wissen, König von Gondor."  
  
Nun wusste Aragorn es auch. Der Ritt sollte zu Arwen führen. Gandalf plante, die beiden wieder zusammenzuführen.  
  
Jeder Protest sollte zwecklos sein, so ließ Aragorn es auf sich beruhen. Er folgte dem Zauberer einfach nur still und gedankenversunken. Wie würde Arwen reagieren? Er hatte sie in der Nacht verlassen, sich nicht einmal verabschiedet. Sicherlich wäre ihre Liebe geschwächt, geschwächt von Enttäuschung und Leid und Trauer.  
  
Tagelang waren die Hobbits auf der Nord - Süd Straße gewandert, vorbei an Isengard, das noch immer nicht aufgebaut worden war. Wenige Pflanzen vermochten es hier zu gedeihen. Der Boden hier schien versetzt zu sein von Gift. Doch es schien keine Gefahr mehr von diesem Ort auszugehen. Keine Dunkelheit. Kein Schatten.  
  
Des Morgens erreichten sie die Pforte von Rohan.  
  
Plötzlich blieben Merry und Frodo stehen.  
  
"Da sind mindestens hundert Reiter!", sprach Frodo erschrocken und überrascht.  
  
Jetzt sahen es auch die anderen.  
  
An der Brücke die über den Angren in das Reich Rohan führte waren Dutzende Reiter postiert. Allesamt schwer bewaffnet durch Schild, Schwert und Lanze. Was erwartete man in Rohan?  
  
Die Tage des Krieges waren doch schon lange gezählt und Rohan hatte aus dem Westen keine Feinde zu fürchten.  
  
Mit großer Angst in den Knochen gingen die Halblinge, die sich nun noch kleiner fühlten, einige Schritte voran. Die Wachen sahen nicht freundlich aus.  
  
Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort und keiner verzog nur eine Miene.  
  
Merry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und führte die Hobbits voran. Er war schließlich einst Diener Theodens, Königs von Rohan.  
  
Vor der Brücke, die über den Fluß führte waren ein Dutzend Reiter in Reih und Glied postiert. Alle trugen schwere Kriegsrüstung und hielten Schwerter in der Hand.  
  
Die Hobbits erreichten diese erste Gruppe und hielten an. Ein Reiter sprang elegant von seinem stolzen Ross und trat den Hobbits entgegen.  
  
"Wer seid ihr?"  
  
Frodo trat vor und übernahm das Reden. Er war der Wortgewandteste der Halblinge und noch dazu bekannt in den Landen Mittelerdes.  
  
"Mein Name ist Frodo Beutlin, Herr. Das sind meine Freunde und Begleiter Samweis Gamdschie, Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk."  
  
"Was ist euer Ziel?", fragte der Reiter in angsteinflössendem Tonfall weiter.  
  
"Wir müssen eure Lande passieren um den Fangorn zu erreichen."  
  
"Was wollt ihr dort?"  
  
"Wir wollen einen alten Freund treffen."  
  
Der Reiter entschied, dass die Hobbits nicht gefährlich werden könnten und ließ sie passieren. Mit ungutem Gefühl überquerten sie die Brücke. Alle gingen hintereinander und hielten eine genaue Reihe ein. Selbst auf der Brücke standen Reiter und die Hobbits gingen mittendurch. Immer wieder sahen sie kurz nach oben und bemerkten die aus der Höhe auf sie herabblickenden Gestalten.  
  
Finster sahen sie aus. Es schien als wäre jegliche Unbeschwertheit aus ihren Gesichtern verschwunden. Selbst ihre Pferde schienen nicht dieselben zu sein. Sie ließen nicht einen Schnauber verlauten und schienen nervös. Ihre Herren hatten Sporen an den Füßen befestigt und die Pferde schwitzen, als wären sie einen langen Weg vorangetrieben worden.  
  
Endlich hatten die Hobbits den Weg über die Brücke hinter sich gebracht. Nun standen sie vor weiteren Reitern. Erneut sprang einer von seinem Pferd herab und sprach die Hobbits an. Man brachte ihnen keine Freundlichkeit entgegen, keine Anerkennung, kein Lob und keine Fragen.  
  
"Ihr könnt passieren, sobald ihr das Silber bezahlt habt."  
  
"Das Silber???!!!", platzte es aus den Hobbits heraus. Damit wussten sie nun wirklich nichts anzufangen.  
  
"Ja, ein Pfund Silber müsst ihr zahlen. Tut ihr dies nicht, Halblinge, so könnt ihr nicht passieren."  
  
"Aber wir haben kein Silber. Alles, was wir bei uns tragen, sind Töpfe, geringe Mengen an Verpflegung und unsere Schwerter."  
  
Der Mann wandte sich um und besprach sich mit einem anderen Reiter.  
  
"Ein Beschluss wurde gefasst. Ihr seid uns wohlbekannt, Halblinge. Ihr habt diese und alle Landen vor dem Schrecken beschützt. Uns sind eure Taten noch nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, doch vielen anderen. Drum gehet. Gehet und findet euer Ziel. Wir wünschen euch viel Erfolg."  
  
Ohne weiteres gesprochenes Wort gingen die Hobbits.  
  
Bis in den tiefen Abend gingen sie, ohne zu sprechen. Doch gedacht wurde viel und jeder einzelne versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
Seltsam waren die Männer, ernst, mit sorgenvollen Mienen und nicht wie die Rohirrim, die die Hobbits einst gekannt hatten. Allen voran Merry machte sich Sorgen. Als er mit König Theoden ritt, befanden sie sich in Zeiten des Kriegs und selbst dann schienen die Männer befreiter gewesen zu sein als jetzt.  
  
Eine schwere Last lag auf ihnen, das merkte der kleine Hobbit sofort.  
  
Das "Warum" musste nun geklärt werden.  
  
Doch wie sollte er es klären? Er war nur ein kleiner Hobbit und jeder Anhaltspunkt fehlte ihm.  
  
Was dachten wohl seine Freunde darüber? Er musste es einfach wissen und so sprach er nun:  
  
"Wirklich merkwürdig die Männer."  
  
"Pssssst!", zischte Sam ihm zu.  
  
Einige Meilen von ihnen entfernt brannte ein großes Feuer.  
  
"Seht da!"  
  
Sam zeigte Richtung Nordwesten.  
  
Der Blick der Hobbits haftete nun auf dem Feuer.  
  
Es war kein einfaches Feuer, kein Lagerfeuer oder ähnliches. Hier wurde etwas verbrannt.  
  
Nur was? Und Warum?  
  
Frodo hatte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
  
"Das sollten wir uns ansehen."  
  
Gefesselt von Neugierde und wiederentdecktem Tatendrang liefen sie los, das Feuer war einige Meilen entfernt, doch es lag in Richtung des Fangorn und da wollten sie sowieso hin.  
  
Ihre behaarten Füße trugen sie schneller als vermutet. So erreichten sie das Feuer innerhalb einer halben Stunde.  
  
Eine Meile mussten ihre Augen noch bis zum Licht blicken.  
  
"Was machen die da?", fragte Pippin, dem bei diesem Anblick überhaupt nicht wohl war.  
  
Niemand beantwortete diese Frage, doch alle sahen es.  
  
Da arbeiteten mindestens drei Dutzend Männer des Nachts in einem kleinen Waldstück. Bäume fielen, niedergestreckt von den starken Rohirrim; gezogen von mächtigen Vollblut Pferden und geschlagen von spitzen Äxten.  
  
"Die fällen die Bäume!", schrie Merry.  
  
Was war bloß geschehen in Rohan?  
  
In der Nacht, lange nach dem letzten Blinzeln der Sonne, fällten die Männer Bäume und ließen sie von Pferden abtransportieren. Wieder andere verarbeiteten die Bäume zu kleineren, transportableren Stücken und wieder andere jagten davon laufende Tiere mit Pfeil und Bogen. Es war ein schreckliches Bild für die Hobbits.  
  
Nichts vom Handeln der Rohirrim schien nützlich. Alles schien zerstörerisch, vernichtend, unnütz.  
  
Dieser Anblick hätte einem Elben wohl das Herz gesprengt. "Los wir gehen noch ein Stück näher ran.", befahl Frodo.  
  
Die Hobbits krochen über den von der Nacht feuchten Boden, immer näher heran, näher und näher.  
  
Abrupt stoppte Frodo. Er war gegen etwas gestoßen.  
  
"Was wollt ihr hier?", sprach eine Stimme zu ihnen.  
  
Mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Blitzes schafften es die Hobbits wieder auf ihre Füßen. Sie standen nun vor einem großen Menschen, mit blondem Haar und von kräftiger Statur. Er hielt ein Schwert in der Hand, ein Eineinhalbhänder, und zeigte mit besagtem auch immer von einem zum anderen Hobbit.  
  
Frodo dachte an die Chancen einer raschen Flucht, doch sie würden nicht besonders groß sein. Also verwarf er die Idee. Der Rohirrim war sicherlich schneller als sie.  
  
Aber sie waren doch zu viert! Der Mensch war alleine und zu viert könnten sie ihn sicherlich überwältigen! Bei diesen Gedanken schöpfte Frodo wieder neue Hoffnung.  
  
Doch halt!  
  
Was dachte er da bloß? Sie gingen doch nur durch Rohan und sie waren einem Rohirrim seltsam vorgekommen, was ja auch verständlich war. Schließlich krochen sie auf dem Boden herum und waren Halblinge! Doch sie waren weder im Land des gefürchteten Feindes, noch erblickten ihre Augen eine Horde Orks, nein, sie waren in friedlichen Gefilden, in Rohan.  
  
Unter Freunden.  
  
"Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Fangorn.", antwortete Frodo.  
  
"Mitkommen."  
  
Der Mann zeigte mit dem Schwert in Richtung ihres Lagers.  
  
Er ließ die Hobbits vorgehen und trieb sie von hinten mit dem gezückten Schwert voran. Nach kurzem Marsch erreichten sie das Lager. Einige Fuß von dem großen Feuer entfernt wurde ein großer Unterschlupf aufgestellt. Getragen von schwerem Gehölz lag ein riesiges Geflecht aus verschiedenen Tierfellen darauf und gab Schutz vor Nässe und Kälte.  
  
Sie wurden von dem Mann hereingeführt, er zeigte in eine Ecke und die Hobbits gingen dort hin. Nun hatten sie einen weiteren Mann vor sich.  
  
Er saß auf einem prunkvollen Stuhl und labte sich an Wildschwein und Töfften. Sofort begannen die Mägen der Hobbits zu knurren. Seit Tagen hatten sie kein Fleisch mehr gegessen, doch es machte nicht den Anschein, als würde der Herr mit ihnen speisen wollen.  
  
"Halblinge also. Vier an der Zahl...", sprach er mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Herr wir wollten nur,...", platzte es aus Pippin heraus, doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
  
"Schweig still, Halbling!"  
  
Der Herr nahm einen weiteren Bissen zu sich. Sam fiel auf, dass er gar nicht wie ein Mann der Rohirrim aussah. Er war nicht muskulös, nein eher dicklich. Es schien also könne er keinen Kampf für sich entscheiden, da ihn sein eigenes Fleisch zu langsamen Handlungen zwingen würde.  
  
"Was macht ihr nun denn hier, Halblinge?"  
  
Frodo übernahm erneut das Reden und begann:  
  
"Wir sind Hobbits aus dem Auenland, Herr, und auf der Reise in den Fangorn."  
  
"Und was machet ihr dann in meinem Lager, liebe Halblinge?", fragte der Herr, wobei das "liebe" sich eher wie ein "verhasste" vernehmen ließ.  
  
"Wir sahen ein Feuer und waren verwundert, Herr."  
  
"Verwundert also.... Was ist euer Ziel im Fangorn?"  
  
"Wir wollen Baumbart, unseren alten Freund, aufsuchen."  
  
Der König aß und schien zu denken.  
  
"Baumbart, ja der Ent. Ich fürchte ich muss euch eine traurige Nachricht überbringen, liebe Hobbits."  
  
Wieder zeigte der Klang seiner Stimme tiefe Verachtung gegenüber den Hobbits. Frodo versuchte trotzdem freundlich zu bleiben. Dieser Mann war ihm nicht lieb geworden und er wollte schnellst möglich wieder aufbrechen.  
  
"Es ist lange her das Ents in den Wäldern des Fangorn, oder in irgendwelchen Wäldern der Welt hausten. Allesamt sind sie verstorben."  
  
"Was??", schrie Merry verzweifelt.  
  
Auch Pippin konnte es nicht glauben. Nein! Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Frodo und Sam konnten die Verzweiflung aus den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde ablesen, ihnen war sie nicht anzumerken, aber sie erlebten auch nicht die Zerstörung Isengards mit den Ents.  
  
"Sprecht, Herr, wie könnt ihr euch dessen sicher sein?", fragte Frodo um letzte Hoffnung aufrecht zu erhalten.  
  
"Ich selbst kannte den letzten von ihnen. Er ist nun dahin."  
  
Nun sagte Frodo kein Wort mehr. Er wollte seine Freunde nur in ihrer Trauer stützen und ihnen Halt geben und vor allem fort von diesem widerwärtigen Ort.  
  
Dem Mann war bewusst, dass er die Hobbits hier nicht weiter festhalten durfte und wie Spione erschienen sie ihm auch nicht, also wollte er sie gehen lassen.  
  
"So gehet nun hin in eurer Trauer, Halblinge. Machet euren Weg."  
  
"Ihr sprecht die Unwahrheit!", schrie Merry und stand auf einmal genau vor dem überraschten Herrn. Schon zog er sein Schwert und hielt es dem Mann an den fetten Hals.  
  
"Ihr lügt!"  
  
Frodo und Sam wollten ihn zurückhalten, doch dafür war es zu spät. Ein starker Rohirrim rannte mit gezogenem Schwert auf Merry zu.  
  
Da fiel dieser schon zu Boden. Niedergestreckt von einem Pfeil.  
  
Frodo sah es zuerst.  
  
Ein Pfeil hatte sich durch Merrys Schulter gebohrt und Blut quoll nun aus ihr.  
  
"Nehmt sie gefangen! Nehmt sie endlich gefangen!", schrie der in Panik versetzte Herr, in Panik versetzt von einem Halbling.  
  
Es ward ihnen keine Zeit gegönnt, zu reagieren. Drei weitere Männer hielten die nicht außer Gefecht gesetzten Hobbits in Schach.  
  
Merry wand sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden. Der brennende Schmerz zehrte ihn von innen auf und er verschwand in Dunkelheit.  
  
Plötzlich hörte man überall nur noch Schreie. Männer rannten wie wild durcheinander und flüchteten. Schrecken und Angst machte sich überall breit und jeder rannte um sein kostbares Leben.  
  
Einer der drei Wachen ging nun nach draußen, um zu schauen was geschehen sein mochte. Nicht lange stand er dort, auch er begann zu laufen.  
  
Ein großer Stein krachte in den Unterschlupf und nun brach auch hier Panik aus. Der dickliche Herr wurde nun doch schnell und schien nicht mehr durch überflüssiges Fleisch behindert. Nun eilten sich auch die Wachen und die drei Hobbits waren wieder frei. Sie rannten zu Merry, der in seiner Dunkelheit nichts bemerkte. Doch Sam bemerkte etwas und das raubte ihm viel Hoffnung.  
  
"Seht!", sagte er verzweifelt.  
  
Merrys linkes Bein wurde unter dem Stein begraben.  
  
Die anderen Hobbits sahen es auch und Erinnerungen an längst geschlagene Schlachten wurden erwacht.  
  
Das Bein Ihres Freundes schien verloren und er auch. Er hatte schon sehr viel Blut verloren, das Bein war nicht mehr als solches zu erkennen.  
  
Es gab keine Wunden, es war eine Wunde. Hautstücke hingen schlaff herab und Blut floss aus den durchtrennten Adern.  
  
Mit dem letzten Mut der Verzweiflung versuchten die Hobbits den Stein zu heben, doch es war sinnlos. Nie hätten sie es geschafft. Zehn Männer der Rohirrim hätten dies nicht zu tun vermocht.  
  
Da rannte Pippin hinaus.  
  
Schon flog die Decke des Unterschlupfs davon und der Stein wurde angehoben.  
  
"Baumbart!", rief Sam, ohne zu wissen, ob dieser es wirklich war.  
  
Der Ent hob den schwer verwundeten Merry hoch und ging einige Schritte in den Wald hinein. Die drei Hobbits beachtete er nicht.  
  
Es musste gehandelt werden.  
  
Zusammen hockten die Hobbits da und warteten auf Baumbart, immer in der Hoffnung, er könne Merry heilen. Pippin versuchte sich und seinen Freunden Mut zuzusprechen:  
  
"Ents sind sehr weise und mit der Heilkunst sehr vertraut. Sie kennen alle Kräuter und Pflanzen, er wird ihn heilen."  
  
Noch beim Sprechen rollten Tränen über seine Wangen.  
  
Es schien eine endlose Zeit zu vergehen, bis Baumbart wieder auftauchte.  
  
Sofort sprangen die Drei auf.  
  
Baumbart legte Merry auf den Boden und sprach zum ersten Mal seit Wochen:  
  
"Es tut mir leid."  
  
Die Hobbits wussten was geschehen war, doch wollten es nicht wahrhaben. Sie stürzten zum regungslosen Merry.  
  
"Merry!!"  
  
"Sag doch was Merry!"  
  
"Merry..."  
  
Ein Meer aus Tränen rollte über ihre Wangen.  
  
Ihr Freund war tot.  
  
"Wie weit wird der Weg noch sein, Gandalf?", fragte ihn Arwen.  
  
"Das liegt nicht in unserer Hand, es können drei Wegstunden oder drei Nächte sein."  
  
Arwen hatte Aragorn verziehen. Sie ahnte, warum ihr Mann sie verließ. Doch ihres Nutzens bei dieser Reise war sie sich nicht bewusst.  
  
Bleibt zu berichten, dass sie die Einzige auf dieser Welt war mit reinem Elbenblut.  
  
Gandalf hatte nicht die Mühen auf sich genommen, ohne einen Nutzen in diesen zu sehen. Darauf mussten sie vertrauen.  
  
Tagelang waren sie nun geritten und jetzt kam die Zeit, da Gandalf die Herrin Arwen zum ersten Mal ansprach.  
  
"So berichtet, Frau Arwen, was hat sich gewandelt in Gondor, seit euer Gemahl die Lande verließ?"  
  
"Ich vermag es nicht zu beschreiben, Mithrandir. Sicherlich geschah Wandel, doch konnte ich es nicht ertragen, diesen zu sehen. Es zerbrach mir das Herz. Das einzige, was mich am Leben hielt, waren die Erinnerungen an bessere Zeiten mit meinem Mann. So versuchte ich mich zurückzuziehen und einsam und abgeschieden zu leben, als er mich aus unnutzer Scham verließ."  
  
"Sicherlich entschiedest du nicht falsch, Arwen. Doch eines ist sicher: Die Welt ist im Wandel." 


	4. Kapitel 3

KAPITEL 3  
  
"Es kann keinen Ersatz geben für diesen Verlust. Doch er schied nicht als einfacher Hobbit, er schied als königlicher. Wichtige Taten konnten nur durch seine Hilfe vollbracht werden. Die Zeit des Helden ist gekommen und wir sollten ihm in ewiger Erinnerung Ehre und Respekt zollen.", so sprach Gandalf als er vor dem Grab des Toten kniete.  
  
Aragorn kniete neben ihm und Arwens Herz ward tief ergriffen.  
  
Gerade ein Sonnenaufgang verging, da Merry starb. Trauer war überall zu spüren. Die Hobbits wussten nicht, wie sie ohne ihren Freund weiterleben sollten.  
  
Er war ein so wunderbarer Freund und nun war er tot.  
  
Gandalf erhob sich und ging einige Schritte.  
  
"So lasset uns nun fortgehen von diesem Ort. Wir müssen einiges aussprechen und wir müssen viel denken."  
  
So folgten sie dem Weißen. Doch er machte nicht viele Schritte, nur so viele wie nötig waren, um der Betrübtheit des Ortes zu entfliehen. An einer kleinen Lichtung stoppte er und versammelte seine Freunde im Kreis um sich.  
  
Da saßen sie nun. Gandalf, Samweis Gamdschie, Frodo Beutlin, Peregrin Tuk,  
  
Aragorn, Arwen und Baumbart.  
  
Sieben Wesen, die nur da saßen und warteten, dass Gandalf wieder etwas sagen würde. Versunken in Trauer. Versunken in Schmerz um den tragischen Verlust eines Freundes.  
  
"Wir haben einiges zu bereden. Lasset uns sprechen."  
  
"Gandalf...", fragte Frodo zwischen zwei Schluchzern, zitternd und ängstlich.  
  
"Was begehrt dein Herz zu wissen, kleiner Freund?"  
  
"...was passiert gerade?"  
  
Gandalf war von der Spitzfindigkeit Frodos leicht überrascht. Frodo hatte fürchterliche Angst und sein Schmerz stieg weit über den der anderen hinaus. Er verspürte große Angst. Eine Last lag auf ihm.  
  
Er spürte, dass die Welt im Wandel war.  
  
"Ich werde es dir erklären, Frodo, sobald die Zeit dafür reif ist. Ich werde es euch allen erklären."  
  
Gandalf entzündete das Pfeifenkraut.  
  
"Sprich, Baumbart, ich glaube du kannst meinem alten Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. Und ihr Hobbits solltet in der Zeit eure Gedanken beiseite schieben und Feuerholz sammeln, wir werden hier übernachten müssen und etwas essbares wäre auch angebracht."  
  
Ohne jedes Wort machten sich die Hobbits an die Arbeit. Baumbart begann zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich habe es zuerst nicht geahnt. Homm, meine Gedanken kreisen um andere Dinge. Doch nun weiß ich es. Deine Vermutung muss ich bestätigen Mithrandir. Zuerst sah ich, wie sie zwei Dutzend der Stummen verbrannten."  
  
Baumbart stockte. Die Bilder bereiteten ihm noch immer Kummer.  
  
"Doch dann sprach ich mit einem Freund und er berichtete mir nicht von Ereignissen wie diesen. So verwarf ich meine Gedanken und sinnte wieder über entische Themen. Du musst wissen, es gibt nur noch wenige von uns."  
  
Wieder stoppte er und Gandalf wusste um den Schmerz den Baumbart durchlitt. Es war nicht leicht für einen Ent, über Schmerz zu reden. Zumindest nicht, wenn der Schmerz nicht auf der Trauer um den Niedergang ihrer Rasse beruhte.  
  
"Doch dann sah ich es wieder. Mitten in der Dunkelheit wachte ich auf. Ich hatte einen Freund gehört. Einen Entfreund..."  
  
Baumbart brach in Tränen aus.  
  
"...er schrie verzweifelt und ich rannte los. Doch es war zu spät, er lag schon in Flammen und die Männer schlugen mit Äxten auf ihn ein...."  
  
Wieder unterbrach er. Gandalf spürte die Qualen des Ents. Er litt unter einem immensen Druck, er alterte durch die Qualen.  
  
"...es war zu spät. Alles zu spät."  
  
Stille kehrte ein. Die Hobbits kehrten zurück und legten das Feuerholz und die gesammelten Beeren und Kräuter auf zwei Haufen.  
  
Baumbart vermochte nicht mehr zu sprechen. Er war verstummt. Augenblick um Augenblick verstrich in trauernder Stille. Aragorn zog an einer Pfeife.  
  
Plötzlich sprach Baumbart weiter und zwar wieder in festem Tonfall. Ja, er wirkte gefasst und seine Trauer schien verflogen.  
  
"Dann nahm ich einen Felsbrocken und warf ihn, ich warf ihn so weit ich konnte und ich traf diese mir verhassten Biester!"  
  
Jetzt sprach nur noch Wut aus Baumbart. Pure Wut, die ihn auch zu dem Angriff getrieben hatte.  
  
"Mindestens ein Dutzend von ihnen traf es, der Rest wird nie wieder auch nur einem Ent Schaden zufügen! Dies sage ich sowar ich Baumbart heiße!"  
  
Gandalf hatte bereits gesehen, dass Baumbart ihm genau das berichten würde und so bestätigten sich seine Befürchtungen und wurden zu Erkenntnis.  
  
"Ich muss denken bevor wieder gesprochen wird.", sagte Gandalf und zog sich mit einer Pfeife zurück.  
  
Aragorn sprach mit den Hobbits über Merry und alle versuchten ihren Schmerz zu überwinden und wieder Hoffnung in ihre Gedanken zu bringen.  
  
Währenddessen wich Arwen nicht von Aragorns Seite. Ihre einzige Angst lag nicht im Tod, nicht im Krieg, einzig darin ihren geliebten Mann erneut zu verlieren.  
  
Baumbart blieb einfach stehen und schloss seine Augen. Er musste denken. Viel wurde gesprochen und viele neue Ansichten eröffneten sich ihm. Schlechte Ansichten. Er wusste mehr als die Anderen, er wusste was auch Gandalf wusste.  
  
Gandalf tauchte des Nachts nicht mehr auf. Die Fünf legten sich zur Ruhe und Baumbart wachte über sie.  
  
In der Nacht tauchten immer wieder Vögel auf die sich kurz auf Baumbart niederließen und dann wieder verschwanden. Sie brachten ihm Kunde über Gefilde, die in der Ferne lagen.  
  
Der nächste Morgen wurde durch starke Sonnenstrahlen eingeleitet.  
  
Nach einen kurzen Frühstück versammelten sich die Sieben. Gandalf wollte nun allen kund tun was er längst wusste:  
  
"Meine lieben Freunde, wir müssen nun Trauer und Schmerz um von uns Geschiedene beiseite schieben, auch wenn es schwer fällt, auch wenn es nicht richtig sein möge. Große Aufgaben liegen vor uns, größere als wir es uns jetzt vorstellen können. Die Welt ist im Wandel."  
  
Sam, der neben Frodo saß, bemerkte, dass dieser die Augen verdrehte. Er litt. Sein Gesicht wurde bleich und er führte seine Hand zu der Stelle, an der ihn einst einer der Nazgul verletzte.  
  
"Was ist mit dir, Herr Frodo?", flüsterte Sam zaghaft.  
  
"Nichts, mein Lieber, nichts.", lautete die ebenfalls geflüsterte Antwort.  
  
"Ihr alle wisst nun was geschehen ist und das, was geschehen ist, hat Merry das Leben genommen. Gerächt werden soll es nicht."  
  
Er legte eine Pause ein, denn Gandalf waren die Lasten seiner Worte bewusst.  
  
"Es droht ein Krieg. Kein Krieg, wie es der Ringkrieg war, doch ihm in Schmerz und Tod ebenbürtig. Es gilt Schlachten zu kämpfen. Doch diesmal werden WIR keine Unterstützung von verschiedenen Heeren haben."  
  
Dies war das erste Mal, dass Gandalf es aussprach. "WIR". Das bedeutete für alle, dass sie wieder in das Ungewisse ziehen müssten. Dass wieder Lasten auf ihnen ruhen würden. Dass wieder Leid und Trauer über sie kommen würde. Dass wieder Freunde von ihnen genommen würden.  
  
Allesamt hatte Gandalf sie ausgesucht, in den Krieg zu ziehen. In einen Krieg, den es nicht gab. Denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt herrschte Friede über allen Ländern Mittelerdes.  
  
"Wir sind allein verbündet gegen die menschlichen Völker Mittelerdes. Elben wandeln nicht mehr in den Landen Mittelerdes, Zwerge sind allesamt verschollen und Orks werden uns den Weg nicht erleichtern. Ich möchte von niemandem hier verlangen diese Bürde auf sich zu nehmen, ich kann es von jedem nur als gute Entscheidung annehmen, der gehen möchte. Wer möchte dieses Bündnis verlassen?"  
  
Gandalf ließ seinen Blick mehrfach durch die Runde schweifen.  
  
"Ich möchte gehen."  
  
"So sei es denn. Ich bin dir nicht böse, ich habe Hochachtung vor dir, dass du es wagst hier auszuscheiden und es ist sicher die weiseste Entscheidung, lieber Freund. So gehe nun hin und finde Frieden, du hast ihn dir verdient.", sprach Gandalf.  
  
Peregrin Tuk stand auf und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden unter Tränen.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Frodo. (warum er?) Doch ich kann dies nicht ein zweites Mal verkraften. Zuviel Leid musste mein Hobbitherz schon durchstehen. Es tut mir Leid...", sprachs und fiel in Frodos Arme.  
  
"Nichts muss dein Herz erschweren lieber Pip. Du handelst richtig. Doch einen Auftrag habe ich für dich."  
  
Pippin sah Frodo erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Berichte meiner Frau, dass ich sie liebe und pass gut auf sie auf, während ich weg bin."  
  
Er lächelte Pippin an und nun konnte sich der immer noch weinende Hobbit ein kleines Lächeln abringen.  
  
"Kümmere dich auch gut um Rosie, Freund!"  
  
Pippin verabschiedete sich von Arwen und Aragorn und dann von Baumbart.  
  
"Unser Wiedersehen hätte anders verlaufen sollen lieber Freund."  
  
Baumbart sagte nichts, er nickte dem kleinen Hobbit nur zu und das gab ihm mehr Kraft als alles andere.  
  
Zuletzt fiel er auch Gandalf um den Hals.  
  
"Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Peregrin Tuk. Gib Acht, der Weg wird gefährlich für einen kleinen Hobbit. Aber Schattenfell wird dich sicher tragen."  
  
Tatsächlich lief Schattenfell auf der Lichtung und Pippin verschlug es die Sprache. Schattenfell ließ ihn aufsitzen und trabte davon.  
  
Gandalf ließ nicht lange Zeit den Abschied zu bedenken.  
  
"Damit hätten wir Sechs. So soll es sein."  
  
Er blickte zufrieden durch die Runde.  
  
Einzig Sam wirkte nervös.  
  
"Was bedrückt dich, Sam?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht das es eine gute Idee ist, wenn Herr Frodo mitkommt. Unzählige Lasten musste er nun schon tragen. Ich fürchte das diese dich umbringen wird, Herr Frodo!"  
  
"Lass gut sein, Sam. Ich werde kämpfen. Es ist wohl meine ewige Bestimmung."  
  
"Kampf wird nicht von Nöten sein, Frodo.", sprach Gandalf an einer Pfeife ziehend. "Unser Gegner besticht nicht durch Waffen und schwerer Rüstung. Unser Gegner ist stärker als Saurons gesamten Heere je waren und doch ist unser Gegner nicht nach Waffen auszumachen."  
  
Nun war auch Aragorn, der bisher alles erahnt hatte, verwundert.  
  
"Doch auf welche Stärken kann sich der Feind berufen, Gandalf?", fragte Aragorn.  
  
"Es sind keine Stärken, Aragorn. Es sind Schwächen auf die sich der Feind beruft."  
  
"Schwächen?", platzte es aus Frodo heraus, der sich wieder von seiner Pein erholt hatte. "Jawohl, junger Freund. Es sind tatsächlich Schwächen, die dem Feind Stärke verleihen."  
  
Er ließ allen einige Momente, um darüber nachzudenken, doch niemand wusste des Rätsels Lösung. Dabei schien es so einfach.  
  
"Sie sind besessen. Von einem schrecklichen Bann besessen. Einer hat in ihnen Schwächen geweckt. Die schrecklichste Schwäche. Nur Menschen und Zwerge sind empfindlich für sie. Die Zwerge hat die Schwäche dahingerafft. Hobbits sind aus mangelndem Eifer immun und Elben wüssten nicht einmal von dieser Schwäche.", löste Gandalf das Rätsel für alle. "Die Menschen sind besessen von einem Wunsch..."  
  
Gandalf legte eine kurze Pause ein um eine Pfeife zu entzünden.  
  
"...es verlangt ihnen nach Reichtum."  
  
So sprach Gandalf es denn die erste Zeit aus.  
  
Sam meldete sich als Erster wieder zu Wort:  
  
"Sprich, Gandalf, warum konnte das passieren?"  
  
"Wir können uns darüber später darüber beraten. Dringenderes gibt es zu tun für uns."  
  
Aragorn übernahm nun das Sprechen. Er sprach aus dem Tiefsten seiner Seele heraus und Gandalf bemerkte, dass Aragorn auf dem Weg der Besserung war.  
  
Sein Kampfeswille war wieder erwacht.  
  
"Nun sollen wir kämpfen. Kämpfen gegen einen Gegner, den wir nicht kennen, gegen einen Gegner, den wir nicht töten dürfen. Gegen mein eigenes Volk soll ich in den Kampf ziehen. Dies vermag ich nicht zu tun!"  
  
Er stand auf und wandte sich von der Gruppe ab. Schreckliche Bilder hatten sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt.  
  
"Keinen Kampf wird es geben.", sagte Gandalf in fast unhörbarer Lautstärke.  
  
"Aber wie sollen wir dann gewinnen, Gandalf?"  
  
Ein Lächeln verlief über das Gesicht des Weißen:  
  
"Aus euch spricht stets Hochmut und Unbekümmertheit liebe Hobbits."  
  
Dann sagte er nichts mehr. Er gab nur die Anweisung essen zu fangen und zu sammeln. Es werde ein anstrengender Tag für den Kopf und man müsse Kraft haben um über den Problemen zu weilen.  
  
Die Hobbits sorgten für Feuerholz und Aragorn jagte. Arwen und Baumbart tauschten Geschichten aus.  
  
Als die zwei Hobbits nun allein waren, sprachen sie endlich wieder. Frodo sprach mit einem Satz das aus, was sie die ganze Zeit über dachten:  
  
"Merry ist tot und auch Pip ist fort, was uns bleibt sind wir, mein Freund."  
  
Sie hatten versucht ihre Trauer zu verbergen, doch sie steckte noch tief in ihnen. Sam wechselte das Thema:  
  
"Es ist schon seltsam, was Gandalf uns berichtet hat."  
  
"Da hast du Recht, doch er weiß, dass etwas geschieht. Sonst hätte er es nicht gesagt. Ich hoffe, es wird uns nicht eine solch große Bürde auferlegt wie ich fürchte."  
  
"Ich hoffe und fürchte mit dir, Herr Frodo."  
  
"Das glaube ich gerne, Sam. Es könnte keinen treueren Freund geben als dich!"  
  
"Herr Frodo, ich fürchte mich vor der drohenden Gefahr. Es ist nicht die Angst vor Krieg oder Tod. Es ist anders."  
  
"Sag es mir, Sam. Mir kannst du vertrauen."  
  
"Nun ja. Ich habe gemerkt, dass auch Gandalf keine Lösung bei der Hand hatte. Das ist noch nie passiert. Ich meine, er wusste immer was zu tun ist und er war immer der, der ruhig blieb und...."  
  
Frodo unterbrach ihn und legte einen Arm um Sams Schulter.  
  
"Hör auf zu sprechen, Sam. Ich weiß, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt, doch Gandalf wird etwas einfallen. Er muss nur erst nachdenken."  
  
Schweigend sammelten sie weiter. Es gab nichts mehr zu bereden. Die Gedanken waren ausgetauscht worden und nun mussten sie auf eine Entscheidung warten.  
  
Erst zu einer späten Stunde des Tages kam Gandalf zurück.  
  
Ein Feuer wurde angezündet, Fleisch gebraten und frisches Wasser getrunken.  
  
"Es gilt einiges für uns zu klären. Die Macht, die uns gegenüber steht, ist zerstörerisch. Viele Geschichten wurden mir kundgetan, grausame Geschichten.  
  
Kein Krieg ist gefochten worden und kein Krieg wird gefochten. Und doch herrscht Krieg in ganz Mittelerde. Den Menschen verlangt es nach Reichtum, es verlangt ihnen nach Macht und dafür tun sie alles."  
  
"Aber was tun sie denn, Gandalf?", fragte Frodo, dem dies alles Sorgen bereitete.  
  
"Sie zerstören sich selbst. Sie sind nicht mehr vom inneren Frieden besetzt.  
  
Sie streben nur noch nach Reichtum und das wird sie von innen zerstören." Frodo hakte wieder nach:  
  
"Aber wieso werden sie von innen zerstört, Gandalf? Auch die Zwerge wollten immer mehr Reichtum haben und das hat sie auch nicht niedergestreckt. Mir schien es eher so, dass sie dadurch lebendiger und ehrgeiziger wurden."  
  
"Ehrgeiz, junger Hobbit, ist nicht immer gut. Auch Sauron war ehrgeizig, ebenfalls Saruman. Keiner der dunklen Herrscher hätte seine Macht erlangt, ohne ehrgeizig zu sein. Bei den Zwergen richtete sich der Ehrgeiz auch in die falsche Richtung."  
  
Gandalf legte einen weiteren Scheit auf das lodernde Feuer.  
  
"Doch bei den Menschen ist die Gefahr größer, Frodo Beutlin. Ihre Schwächen sind noch ausgeprägter als die Schwächen der Zwerge oder die Schwächen irgendwelcher anderen Völker und Rassen. Menschen sind starke Wesen, doch sie sind verletzlicher als andere. Viel verletzlicher. Wenn man ihren Willen einmal für sich gewonnen hat, sind sie unter Kontrolle. Sauron hatte nie an diese Möglichkeit gedacht, dazu war er zu machtbesessen. Doch jemand hat sich auf die Macht des Wortes berufen und so gewonnen."  
  
Jetzt löste Sam Frodo als Nachfragenden ab.  
  
"Aber er könnte doch nie ein ganzes Volk auf seine Seite ziehen. Das würde doch eine lange Zeit dauern."  
  
"Vor einigen Wochen weilte ich in über alten Schriften, lieber Sam, da kam  
  
mir ein Spruch zu Gesichte, der mich erst hier hinbrachte:  
  
Menschen soll man versprechen um ihren Willen zu brechen!  
  
Sei dies geschehen, mögest du gehen, dein Werk ist vollbracht, nun hast du absolute Macht!  
  
Dieser Spruch stammte von einem Zauberer, der in früheren Zeiten Mittelerde bewohnte. Ein weiser Mann mit zu geringem Verstand, als dass er der Nachwelt diese Sprüche vorenthalten hätte."  
  
Aragorn weilte noch tief in der Nacht über diesem Spruch. War auch er ein schwächlicher Mensch? Konnte man auch seinen Willen leicht beeinflussen? War auch er für Schandtaten zu gewinnen? Selbstzweifel nagte an ihm, fraß ihn auf.  
  
Es war ungewöhnlich für Aragorn, der von seinen Untergebenen immer als willensstarker Mann und großer König bezeichnet wurde. Zu dieser Zeit quälten ihn Selbstzweifel und er strotzte auch nicht vor Mut wie sonst.  
  
Er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.  
  
Gandalf berichtete weiter:  
  
"Einer hat sich den Spruch zu Herzen genommen. Einer hat die Menschen für sich gewonnen. Einer war es. Nur ein einziger."  
  
"Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein Mithrandir?", fragte nun Baumbart, den andere Kunde erreicht hatte.  
  
"Nur einer kann es gewesen sein. Einer reicht aus."  
  
"Und wie soll einer den Willen von zwei großen Völkern beeinflussen?", fragte Frodo immer noch ungläubig.  
  
"Sei nicht ein solcher Narr, Frodo. Ich weiß, dass du viel studiert hast nach dem Ringkrieg, du kennst die Geschichten Mittelerdes."  
  
"Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, wie es möglich sein sollte..."  
  
"Wenn man erst einmal ein Dutzend Menschen überzeugt hat, hat man ein Gros Menschen überzeugt. Menschen, die überzeugt sind, überzeugen andere. Sie sind leichtsinnig, Frodo. Von Natur aus sind sie gute Geschöpfe, doch ihr Geist ist zu schwach."  
  
"Doch warum sollte man sich von dem Guten des Reichtums überzeugen? Wer könnte daraus schon Nutzen ziehen?", fragte Frodo weiter.  
  
"Das Streben nach Reichtum wird den Menschen die Sinne vernebeln, sie werden immer weiter danach streben. Wenn er ihnen Reichtum gibt, oder zumindest das was er als Reichtum festgelegt hat, so werden sie ihm gehorchen, um immer mehr zu erlangen."  
  
Gerade wollte Frodo weiterfragen, da unterbrach Gandalf ihn auch schon.  
  
"Viele Fragen stellen sich dir, Frodo. Auch mir stellen sich viele Fragen.  
  
Die Antworten sind nicht alle gefunden, wir sollten mit der Suche beginnen und dann werden einige Fragen sich von selbst erklären."  
  
Gandalf stand auf und gab Anweisungen. Das Feuer wurde gelöscht und das Lager für die Nacht errichtet. Es sollte bis zur Morgendämmerung genächtigt werden und dann weiter beraten. Gandalf verschwand wieder zwischen den Bäumen und ward des Nachts nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
Seltsame Vögel tauchten auch diese Nacht wieder auf.  
  
Der nächste Sonnenstrahl weckte alle.  
  
Der übliche Ablauf wurde fortgesetzt. Aragorn jagte, die Hobbits sammelten Holz und Arwen suchte nach Früchten.  
  
Gandalf tauchte erst wieder auf als alle mit ihrem Frühstück fertig waren.  
  
"Lange weilte ich über den neuen Erkenntnissen. Versuchte eine Lösung zu finden, versuchte herauszufinden wie die nächsten Schritte von statten gehen sollten."  
  
Er atmete tief durch.  
  
"Nun, ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst. Ich werde gehen. Ich muss gehen."  
  
"Nein!", sprudelte es aus Frodo heraus. "Du darfst nicht gehen, Gandalf!"  
  
"Ich muss, junger Freund."  
  
"Und was sollen wir dann machen?", fragte Frodo verzweifelt weiter.  
  
"Ihr junge Hobbits werdet bei Baumbart bleiben und mit ihm reisen. Er weiß, was zu tun ist. Aragorn und Arwen, ihr werdet nach Gondor reisen. Dort wartet Arbeit auf euch. Alles weitere besprechen wir, wenn wir auf Reisen sind. Die Zeit drängt. Noch ist der Wille der Menschen nicht in seiner Hand."  
  
Alle fanden sich mit Gandalfs Entscheidung ab.  
  
"So gehet nun hin, Hobbits. Gehet mit Baumbart und tut, was ihr zu tun habt."  
  
Gandalf rief Schattenfell zu sich und ritt mit Aragorn und Arwen davon. Die Hobbits ließen sich, wie damals Merry und Pippin, auf Baumbart nieder und gingen mit ihm.  
  
"Wohin werden wir gehen, Baumbart?", fragte Sam, der vom Gefühl, so hoch oben zu sein, noch völlig mitgenommen war.  
  
"Wir begeben uns auf die Suche, kleiner Hobbit."  
  
"Erzähl mir von euch Ents, Baumbart. Merry und Pip haben schon viel von dir erzählt, doch mich begehrt es mehr zu erfahren.", sprach Frodo völlig unbeschwert.  
  
Im Moment spürte er keine Last, keine Gefahr, doch das sollte sich noch ändern.  
  
"Homm, Berichte von uns Ents sind nicht die Fröhlichsten. Ich möchte eure jungen Hobbitherzen nicht belasten. Eines sei gesagt. Ihr seid ein fröhliches Volk und das ist beneidenswert. Achtet das immer, junge Freunde."  
  
Frodo gab es fürs erste auf. Er wollte Baumbart nicht mit seinen Fragen wütend machen. Sicherlich würden sie noch einiges über Ents erfahren.  
  
"Doch sag, Baumbart, wen oder was suchen wir?"  
  
"Zeit bringt Rat, wie wir Ents immer sagen, obwohl dies nicht immer stimmt. Doch diesmal wird die Zeit euch aufklären, liebe Hobbits."  
  
Langsam schritten sie voran. Immer tiefer hinein in den Fangorn.  
  
Gandalf und das Königspaar Gondors ritten immer weiter Richtung Süden. Immer dem Onodlo, oder auch Entwasser, entlang.  
  
Arwen konnte die Spannung nicht mehr ertragen. Stundenlang waren sie nun nebeneinander her geritten und hatten kein Wort gesprochen.  
  
"Sprich, Gandalf. Viele Fragen bedrücken mein Herz."  
  
"So stelle sie mir."  
  
"Immer noch fand ich keine Antwort auf die Frage, welche Rolle ich in diesem Kampf spiele."  
  
"Das kann auch ich nicht beantworten. Es möge sich herausstellen. Doch eine große Rolle wird euch gewiss zugeteilt, Arwen."  
  
"Doch was werden wir in Gondor tun, Gandalf? Wir können keine Waffengewalt gegen sie führen, doch sie gegen uns. Der Gegner ist uns an Zahl, Waffen und Willen überlegen."  
  
"Der Gegner kann keine Waffen tragen, Frau Arwen. Der Gegner kann sich nicht fortbewegen. Der Gegner ist nur ein Gespinst des Hirns."  
  
Aragorn verlangsamte das Tempo.  
  
Seine Augen hatten seltsames gesichtet. Dort waren, drei Meilen von ihnen entfernt, Orks an der Arbeit. Sie schlugen Steine. Ihre Anzahl betrug mehrere Dutzend.  
  
Doch das Seltsame war, dass die Orks von Menschen zur Arbeit angetrieben wurden. Viele Menschen mit Schwertern, auf Pferden, trieben die Kreaturen zur Arbeit und verhinderten ihre Flucht.  
  
"Seht!"  
  
Sie stoppten die Pferde und betrachteten das verworrene Schauspiel.  
  
"Es schreitet schnell voran.", sprach Gandalf als Bestätigung zu sich selbst.  
  
Nach kurzer Betrachtung sprach Gandalf weiter:  
  
"Es eilt! Wir müssen unsere Wege trennen. Ihr werdet reiten gen Minas Tirith, mein Weg wird mich nach Helms Klamm führen. Eure Aufgabe wird es nun sein Minas Tirith zu befreien. Befreit die Menschen dort von dem Schrecken, befreit sie von ihrem Wahn.", er drehte seinen Kopf Richtung Aragorn und schaute tief in seine Auge um aus ihnen zu lesen:  
  
"Aragorn, Isildurs Erbe, du wirst dein Erbe wieder antreten."  
  
Hilflosigkeit sprach aus Arwen und Angst:  
  
"Sagt, Gandalf, was sollen wir tun um unsere Aufgabe zu erfüllen? Wie soll dies möglich sein?"  
  
"Ihr werdet einen Weg finden. Doch eilt euch!"  
  
Dies waren Gandalfs letzte Worte, bevor er davon ritt und auf viele Tage nicht mehr von ihnen gesehen ward. 


	5. Kapitel 4

KAPITEL 4  
  
Drei lange Tage waren sie gewandert, bis Baumbart stehen blieb. Er musste etwas trinken und ruhen. Die Hobbits kletterten von ihm herunter und setzten sich an das nahe gelegene Bächlein, um zu fischen. Seit drei Tagen hätten sie keine "richtige" Nahrung zu sich genommen, wie Sam sagte. Frodo und Sam stellten wieder erstaunt fest wie sehr der Fangorn von den letzten Erzählungen Pippins und Merrys abwich.  
  
Er war nicht grausam oder gar furchteinflößend. Keine bösen Kreaturen trieben hier ihr Unwesen. Nein, alles war schön. Die Hobbits fühlten sich fast wie zu Hause.  
  
Frodo dachte an seine Frau Liliane.  
  
Wie er jetzt mit ihr am Fluß sitzen würde, auf unbequemen Steinen und mit ihr reden würde. Worüber sie immer redeten, wusste er nicht, aber es war schön. Selbst das stundenlange Schweigen mit ihr erfüllte sein Herz. Nicht immer war die Vielfalt und Häufigkeit der Wörter das Beste. Er erinnerte sich daran wie sie zum ersten Mal an diese Stelle kamen, damals  
  
noch ohne Liebe im Herzen, zumindest Liliane....  
  
Da wurde Frodo aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Ein großer Fisch hatte angebissen und Frodo versuchte ihn gemeinsam mit Sam aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Es gelang ihnen dann schließlich, als sich beide zogen. Sam staunte:  
  
"Na, das ist doch ein großer Fisch, Herr Frodo! Ich werde uns daraus ein Festmahl zubereiten!"  
  
Frodo merkte Sam die Vorfreude an und nickte mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Ich werde uns dann Holz sammeln, lieber Sam."  
  
Kurze Zeit später flackerte ein Feuer und Geruch von gebratenem Fisch machte sich breit. Baumbart beobachtete die Hobbits stumm, aber zufrieden.  
  
Mit vollem Mund fragte Sam:  
  
"Sag mal, Baumbart, ich weiß nicht ob ich das fragen sollte, aber ist es eigentlich schlimm für dich, wenn wir ein Feuer machen?"  
  
Erleichtert sah Sam ein Lächeln von Baumbart.  
  
"Nein, nein, kleiner Hobbit. Ihr braucht das Feuer zum Überleben und wenn es aus Holz besteht, das ihr gesammelt habt vom Boden, ist es gut so. Doch sehe ich euch an einem Stummen und ihr reißt ihm Äste ab, so werde ich euch bestrafen!"  
  
"Das machen wir bestimmt nicht, Baumbart."  
  
"Ich weiß meine Freunde, ich weiß."  
  
Nach dem Mahl wurde das Feuer gründlich gelöscht und die Drei setzten ihre Reise fort.  
  
"Es ist nicht mehr weit meine Freunde.", sprach Baumbart nach drei Wegstunden zur Erleichterung der Beiden.  
  
Sie waren nun im südöstlichen Fangorn. Genau an der Stelle an der, der Fangorn endete und an der er auf den Onodlo traf.  
  
Baumbart entdeckte genau das, was er erwartet hatte. Noch vor wenigen Stunden waren hier Menschen gewesen. Er konnte sie riechen. Nicht viele, vielleicht ein halbes Dutzend.  
  
Was hatten sie hier gemacht?  
  
Was hatten sie vor?  
  
Die Hobbits kletterten so hoch, wie es ihnen möglich war, um besser sehen zu können. Doch sie sahen nichts. Nur weite, menschenleere Fläche.  
  
"Wir werden hier warten müssen. Sie werden noch heute kommen. Legt euch nieder, junge Hobbits."  
  
Ratlos schauten sich die Halblinge an. Während der Reise hatten sie schon gelernt, dass es keinen Sinn hätte, Baumbart zu fragen, was er ahnte. Das einzige, was er sagen würde, wäre:  
  
Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat. So legten sie sich nieder und versuchten zu schlafen. Während der Reise hatten sie nicht viel schlafen können, sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich an Baumbarts Ästen festzuhalten, die stark hin und her schwenkten.  
  
Plötzlich stieß Baumbart einen tiefen, Ohren betäubenden Schrei aus.  
  
Die Hobbits schreckten hoch. Vier Stunden waren in die Lande gegangen, nachdem sie einschliefen.  
  
"Was ist los, Baumbart? Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, meine Freunde. Macht euch keine weiteren Gedanken. Ich möchte euch etwas erzählen."  
  
Gespannt richteten Sam und Frodo sich auf.  
  
"Nachdem der Ringkrieg vorbei war, trafen sich alle Ents noch einmal zum Entthing. Wichtiges musste besprochen werden. Wann unsere Zeit enden würde und wieso uns dieses Schicksal ereilte. Auch ward ihr besprochen. Viele Freunde berichteten mir von dem Hobbitvolk. Sie beglückwünschten mich dazu, eure Freunde kennen gelernt zu haben. Während des Ringkriegs waren sie sich nicht sicher, doch sie hatten schon viel von eurem Volk gehört. Sie wollten immer gerne Hobbits zu ihren Freunden zählen, doch ward ihnen dieses Glück nie gewährt."  
  
"Aber warum kannten sie Hobbits, Baumbart? Wir sind ein Völkchen, das nicht in Sagen anderer erscheint und von dem nicht gesungen wird.", fragte Sam, in dem die Neugierde geweckt war. Baumbart sprach unbeirrt weiter:  
  
"Sie kannten sogar eure Lieder. Ihr seid das fröhlichste und unbekümmertste Volk Mittelerdes junge Freunde. Sie waren erfüllt von Neid. Schließlich trauern wir Ents jeden Tag unseres Lebens. Auch der Sieg gegen den dunklen Herrscher konnte kein Gefühl der Freude in uns wecken. Er bedeutete für uns nur eine Verzögerung des längst beschlossenen. Aber ihr seid das meist Beneideste Volk unter den Ents, kleine Hobbits."  
  
Da tauchten die Menschen wieder auf.  
  
Eine große Sippe, vier, fünf Dutzend Menschen und sie trieben einige Dutzend Orks vor sich her.  
  
"Festhalten, Freunde!", sagte Baumbart.  
  
"Das sind ja unzählige....", flüsterte Sam.  
  
Die Männer stoppten einige Fuß vor dem Wald und trieben die Orks zur Arbeit an. Sie bauten ein Lager auf, schufen eine Feuerstelle und sammelten Holz. Währenddessen legten die Rohirrim Werkzeuge bereit. Äxte, Sägen und Fackeln wurden auf dem Boden verteilt.  
  
Baumbart ging einen Schritt weiter vor. Er ahnte was die Menschen vorhatten. Sie wollten die Stummen töten. Er wusste nicht, warum die Menschen nun so sinnlos handelten, warum sie mehr Bäume fällten als nötig waren, warum sie die Tiere aus dem Wald jagten und sie nicht einmal verspeisten.  
  
Ärger stieg in ihm hoch. Alles schien so sinnlos.  
  
"An die Arbeit!", schrie ein dicklicher Mann den anderen Rohirrim zu.  
  
Die Rohirrim mit den Peitschen in der Hand reichten den Befehl in Form eines kräftigen Hiebs an die Orks weiter. Diese teilten sich in Gruppen auf. Die eine ging mit Äxten auf den Fangorn zu, die andere marschierte mit Sägen.  
  
Wieder stieß Baumbart einen lauten Schrei aus. Durch Mark und Bein ging er, herzzerreißender hätte ein Schrei aus früheren Zeiten nicht zu sein vermocht. Die Orks erschraken und liefen nun wild durcheinander. Verzweifelt versuchten die Rohirrim, sie mit Schwert und Peitsche wieder in Reih und Glied zu bringen.  
  
Köpfe fielen und der dickliche Mann schrie wie ein Wilder.  
  
Doch dann gelang es den Rohirrim. Sie hatten es geschafft, die Orks wieder zu ordnen und trieben sie nun wieder in Richtung Fangorn. Angst hatten die Männer keine, auch erschrocken hatte sie dieser Schrei nicht, sie warteten nur auf die nächste Mahlzeit.  
  
Jetzt ging Baumbart einen Schritt vor und stand somit vor dem Beginn des Fangorn. Er richtete seine volle Entgröße vor den Männern auf und warf mit etwas, das die Hobbits nicht kannten. Er traf eine Gruppe und viele Rohirrim, aber noch mehr Orks gingen zu Boden. Nun liefen auch die Rohirrim, rannten immer weiter weg von diesem todbringenden Ort und versuchten, ihr eigenes Leben zu schützen.  
  
Nicht einer blieb stehen um die Verwundeten zu tragen, nicht einer blieb stehen, um sich im Kampfe zu stellen.  
  
Baumbart ging noch einige Schritte weiter. Nie wieder sollten diese Ungeheuer sich seiner Heimat nähern und ihr Schaden zufügen. Bis nun auch der Letzte flüchtete, verging eine halbe Stunde. Baumbart war mit sich selbst zufrieden. Er hatte sie allesamt vertreiben  
  
können. Diese miesen Menschen mit ihren Waffen.  
  
"Gut gemacht, Baumbart.", pflichtete ihm auch Sam bei. Ihm waren diese Menschen auch zuwider. Sie waren nicht wie die Menschen die er kannte. Sie waren nur auf Zerstörung aus. Sie wollten Freunde Baumbarts töten und das schmerzte  
  
dem Hobbit im Herzen.  
  
Langsam drehte Baumbart sich und setzte zum Weg in den Wald an.  
  
"Wohin werden wir gehen, Baumbart? Die Menschen werden zurückkehren und weiter Schrecken über den Fangorn verbreiten.", fragte Frodo, der zu diesem allen am liebsten nichts sagen wollte. Sein Herz konnte diese neuen Eindrücke noch nicht verarbeiten.  
  
"Zurück in den Fangorn. Ich habe alle Ents zum Entthing zusammen gerufen. Es gilt viel zu klären, junge Freunde."  
  
So gingen sie dahin.  
  
Doch weit führte ihr Weg sie nicht.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke verstrichen nach dem zuletzt gesprochenem Wort, bis es geschah.  
  
Ein Pfeil, getränkt in Feuer, traf Baumbart an einem Ast in der Krone. Die Höllenflammen breiteten sich in Windesschnelle aus und Baumbarts Krone fing Feuer.  
  
Kein Schrei war von ihm zu hören, nur ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen.  
  
Sam sprang als erster der beiden Hobbits auf und zog den Pfeil mit einem Ruck aus dem Ast und warf ihn zu Boden. Ein starker Schmerz durchfuhr Baumbart. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, vermochte nicht Wasser zu suchen.  
  
Hilfe war nicht in Sicht.  
  
Frodo und Sam wurden überrannt von quälender Hilflosigkeit. Was sollten sie nun tun? Wie konnten sie Baumbart helfen? Die Flammen hatten nun schon mehr als die Hälfte von Baumbarts Krone verschluckt und sie schienen nicht gesättigt zu sein.  
  
Frodo und Sam versuchten nun die Flammen mit ihren Kleidern zu bekämpfen und schlugen mit aller Kraft auf sie ein. Dies half ein wenig.  
  
Doch Baumbarts Schmerz wurde dadurch nur noch stärker. Die Schläge der Hobbits auf seine Wunden bereiteten ihm Höllenqualen. Äste brachen und er war dem Verschwinden in die Dunkelheit nahe.  
  
Immer weiter, immer schneller schlugen die Hobbits die Flammen nieder.  
  
Bekämpften sie, töteten sie. Aber sie spürten seinen Schmerz. Den Schmerz den nur ein Ent erleiden kann. Höllenpein. Er raubte den Hobbits Mut, frustrierte sie, machte sie müde. Doch standhaft blieben sie und kämpften weiter.  
  
Immer weiter bis auch die letzte Flamme besiegt war.  
  
Erschöpft kletterten sie herunter. Sie wollten den tapferen Ent nicht noch weiter belasten, er hatte genug zu erleiden.  
  
Frodo hielt Ausschau nach dem Monster, das dies zu verantworten hatte, doch er konnte niemanden erblicken. Wer es war, war ihm egal. Auch wollte er nicht Geschehenes rächen. Er wollte nur Sicherheit, doch die gab es nicht. Baumbart stand nur da und litt.  
  
Die Hälfte seiner Krone wurde von den Flammen niedergestreckt. Blätter nicht nur noch auf dem anderen Teil zu erblicken. Viele Äste hingen abgeknickt und schlaff herab. Gebrochen beim Kampf gegen die Flammen. Kein Farbwechsel von braun, zu grün oder ähnliches war zu sehen. Nur pures Schwarz. Harz tropfte aus den offenen Wunden, bildete kleine Seen auf dem Boden des fruchtbaren Waldes.  
  
Die Hobbits wollten ihm helfen, doch wussten sie nicht wie. Sie waren Hilflos. Auch zusprechen wollten sie ihm nicht, zu groß war ihre Angst. Und es schien als würden die Bäume mit leiden, als würden alle Pflanzen und Gräser und Sträucher an diesem Ort die Pein des Ents erleiden und die Hobbits fühlten mit ihnen.  
  
Stille kehrte ein im Wald.  
  
Irgendwo versammelten sie sich zu der Zeit.  
  
Es war ein großer Saal. Prächtig geschmückt und Prunkvoll. Ein offenes Feuer ward in die Mauern eingelassen.  
  
In der Mitte ward gedeckt eine Tafel, groß war sie und bot Platz für zwei Dutzend Mannen.  
  
Frauen liefen umher. Schienen in Eile zu sein, wie die Eile bei einem Naherücken des Feindes. Trugen immer neue Speisen auf den Tisch. Hier ein Wildschwein, dort ein Eber, wieder dort ein Reh und Lachse, gefangen im eigenen See.  
  
Prunkvoll wirkten auch die Stühle. Hohe Lehnen hatten sie, in rotem Leder eingekleidet, mit verschiedenen Fellen bezogen und bestickt mit feinstem Garn. Wieder liefen Frauen durch den Raum. In ihren Händen hatten sie große Krügen. An den Platz eines jeden wurde einer gestellt. Die Wärme des Feuers durchstrahlte den ganzen Raum.  
  
Nun verschwanden sie alle und neue Gestalten füllten den Raum. Allen voran ein Mann, der aussah als hätte er seit Jahr und Tag kein Feld mehr beackert und keinen Ritt gewagt.  
  
Hinter ihm ein Dutzend Männer die ihm ähnelten und weitere Männer. Sie glichen ihm nicht. Sie wirkten stolz, kräftig, starke Krieger schienen sie zu sein. In prächtigen Kleidern aus Gold und Silber. Ihre Schwerter waren prunkvoller als alle anderen, wenn man nur ihr Aussehen betrachtete. Ein jeder nahm seinen Platz und trank einen großen Schluck des Gesöffs.  
  
Nun erhob sich der Anführer. Gekleidet war er in ein rotes Gewand mit Gold.  
  
"So lasset Ruhe einkehren. Versammelt sind wir nicht des Festes wegen. Allesamt seid ihr wichtige Männer. Wichtig für dieses Reich und noch wichtiger für alle Unwissenden Reiche dieser Gefilde!"  
  
Die Männer erhoben ihre Krüge zum Zeichen der Zustimmung.  
  
"So lasset uns nun unsere Mägen füllen mit dem, was die Jäger herangebracht haben und dann werdet ihr mir berichten und wir werden beraten. Große Taten sollen ausgehen von dieser Versammlung!"  
  
Seine Stimme wirkte bei dieser Ansprache gefasst, aber doch Tatendurstig, wild und vor allem kämpferisch. Ein Ausdruck lag in ihr der nicht beschrieben, sondern nur gehört werden möchte.  
  
So schlangen sie nun herunter was der Tisch ihnen hergab und aßen ein jeder für drei Männer in Kriegszeiten. Was nicht bekam wurde hinfortgeworfen. Nachdem alle zur Ruhe kamen und das letzte Stück Fleisch heruntergeschlungen ward, erhob sich die mächtige Stimme des vor dem Tischen sitzenden wieder:  
  
"Nun sollten wir reden. Reden über bisheriges und vor allem reden über kommendes. Bericht soll mir erstattet werden, damit ich mir ein Bildnis der Lage schaffen und klaren Verstandes urteilen kann."  
  
Er übergab das Wort an einen der am anderen Ende des Tisches saß.  
  
"In den letzten fünf Tagen und Nächten wurden von uns fast neun Dutzend Bäume eingebracht, davon vier Dutzend als Feuerholz und ein Dutzend das für neue Werkzeuge dienen möge. Zwei Dutzend Männer und fünf Dutzend Orks stehen unter meinem Befehl. Darunter ein Dutzend Jäger. Sie erlegten ein Dutzend Schweine und viel an anderem Getier. Felle gibt es von uns ein halbes Dutzend und Fleisch für zwanzig Dutzend Männer. Alle arbeiten des Tags vierzehn und des Nachts sechs Stunden. Vorfälle gab es nicht zu verzeichnen.", so schloss er seine Rede und nahm wieder Platz.  
  
Einer der Krieger bekam das Wort zugeteilt.  
  
"Die Einnahmen der Grenzen im Westbezirk liegen bei zwei Dutzend Pfund Silber und einem Pfund Gold. Unter meinem Befehl stehen zwei Dutzend Reiter und einige Fußkrieger. Orks wurden von uns gefangen, drei Dutzend an der Zahl, von dem einer zu Tode geprügelt wurde, da er aufsässig war. Feinde weilen nicht in meinem Gebiet Rohans."  
  
So ging es bis jeder der Männer berichtet hatte und die Informationen aufgenommen wurden. Der scheinbare Anführer nahm nun wieder das Wort an sich:  
  
"Bericht ist nun gegeben. Ich vermag nicht zu verschweigen, dass mich dies alles sehr erfreut. Die Arbeit geht gut voran und die Männer sind nicht aufsässig. Unser Reichtum wächst an und bald werde ich mir ein Schloss bauen lassen um meine Macht zu zeigen, doch dazu später.", Nun wich die trotzige Freude und der hoheitsvolle Klang aus seiner Stimme und er sprach leiser.  
  
"Er will das es schneller geht. Er meint wir müssen mehr arbeiten, es dauert ihm zu lange. So spreche einer von euch edlen Männern und gebe Antworten."  
  
"Wir brauchen mehr Orks! Die Ritter verbringen ihre Zeit lieber damit zu ruhen, als die Biester zu fangen! Wir müssen darunter leiden!", sprach einer der Männer erbost.  
  
Sofort erwiderte einer der Ritter:  
  
"Ihr seid ein Lügner, Herr Oberaufseher! Meine Truppen machten euch in diesen letzten Tagen ein Dutzend Orks zum Geschenk, doch gebt ihr euch nie zufrieden in eurer Gier!"  
  
Zu spät war es, um einzugreifen. Der Disput entwickelte sich und fortan waren alle Männer im Zwist miteinander verwickelt. Gestritten wurde, wer der klügere sei, wer gieriger sei und dass die nicht Gierigen doch allesamt arbeitsscheu seien und nur Vorwände suchten.  
  
So stritt man bis in die Nacht hinein und am Schluss ward eine Lösung doch  
  
noch gefunden.  
  
Man müsse einfache Männer zu Rittern machen, die sollten Orks fangen und nach Prämie bezahlt werden. So hätten die Oberaufseher mehr Arbeiter und die einfachen unter ihnen würden aufsteigen, wodurch andere dies auch versuchen würden und darum härter arbeiteten. Auch die Kosten lägen im Geringen, da man diese "Ritter" nicht nach dem Rittersold bezahlen würde.  
  
Lange Stunden hatte es gedauert bis Baumbart wieder sprach.  
  
Er dankte den Hobbits für ihre Hilfe und bat um Ruhe.  
  
So gingen die Hobbits alleine los und suchten eine Mahlzeit. Eine Stunde später köchelte ein Ragout über dem kleinen Feuer und die Hobbits redeten. Frodo war nicht nach Reden zumute, doch er tat es, um Sam seiner Last zu erleichtern:  
  
"Merkwürdige Dinge geschehen überall, Herr Frodo. Auch hast du mich gelehrt, dass das Böse nie fort ist, doch dies hier ist nicht einfaches Böses. Ich fürchte mich Herr Frodo. Ich fürchte mich vor der Ungewissheit."  
  
"Auch ich fürchte mich, Sam. Doch fürchte ich nicht den Tod, ich fürchte dadurch meine Frau nie wieder zu sehen. Sam, wir müssen auch dieses Abenteuer bestehen, es bleibt uns keine andere Möglichkeit."  
  
"Doch waren bist du immer in diese Abenteuer verwickelt, Herr Frodo? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Du isst weniger, schläfst so gut wie nie und sprichst so viel wie ein Ent."  
  
"Ich bin in Ordnung, Sam. Sorge um mich ist unnütz."  
  
Gemeinsam aßen sie das Ragout und Frodo nahm sich noch eine zweite Portion um Sam zu beruhigen. Aber er wusste, dass Sam Recht hatte. Doch diese Anzeichen hatte er seit der Zeit nach dem Ringkrieg immer gehabt. Er schlief in einer Nacht nur noch höchstens zwei Stunden und aß höchstens einmal am Tag. Aber Frodo wusste auch, warum dies alles so war. Der Ring rief ihn noch immer. Seine Kraft weilte bis in diese Zeit an und schien nicht enden zu wollen.  
  
Sam löschte das Feuer und spülte sein Kochgeschirr in dem nahegelegenen Bach ab. Er hatte die Töpfe nach dem Ringkrieg von Frodo geschenkt bekommen und behandelte sie wie seine eigenen Kinder. Er liebte dieses Geschenk, weil es für ihn die innere Freundschaft zwischen ihnen bedeutete. Aus welchem Grund ward für ihn nie geklärt, doch einer Klärung bedurfte es auch nicht.  
  
Einander freundschaftlich in die Arme geschlossen wanderten sie zurück und etwas Frohmut stieg wieder in Sam auf.  
  
Baumbart stand noch immer nur da und versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen. Jeder Windstoß war für ihn schmerzlich, jedes Mal wenn der Wind an seinen gebrochenen Ästen zerrte wurde die Qual schlimmer.  
  
Doch hatte er nie das Bedürfnis, aufzugeben. Jeder Mensch hätte sich vor Qual wohl selbst des Lebens beraubt, mit Dutzenden gebrochenen Knochen und verbrannter Haut, die immer noch zu brennen schien. Baumbart dachte nur daran, dass der Schmerz im Gegensatz zum Schmerz, während ihn die Flammen zu fressen versuchten, schon wieder nachgelassen hatte.  
  
So hielten sich die Ents am Leben. Jeder wäre sonst wohl schon vor lauter Trauer umgekommen, denn Hoffnung gab es keine.  
  
"Ihr müsst mir helfen, kleine Hobbits.", sprach Baumbart dann endlich.  
  
"Klettert wieder rauf."  
  
Ohne Widerworte kämpften sich die Hobbits hoch. Der Ent wäre zu schwach gewesen sie zu heben.  
  
"Seht ihr meine gebrochenen Äste?", fragte Baumbart mit einer Zaghaftigkeit, die für einen Ent nicht gewöhnlich war. Da sie für gewöhnlich ruhig, gelassen und sehr beruhigend sprachen.  
  
"Ja.", antwortete der nervöse Sam. Nun konnte er endlich helfen.  
  
"Zählt sie."  
  
Die Zählung nahm nur wenige Momente in Anspruch.  
  
"Es sind mindestens zwei Dutzend Baumbart.", sprach Frodo nun auch zaghaft.  
  
"Dann brecht sie ganz!", gab Baumbart, dessen Stimme nun seine Ruhe zurückgewann, zurück.  
  
Die Hobbits taten es erst nicht. Sie waren nicht imstande, ihm das anzutun.  
  
Doch nach erneutet Aufforderung Baumbarts taten sie es:  
  
"Macht es kleine Hobbits, für den Moment werde ich Schmerz verspüren, doch dann werde ich auf den Pfad der Besserung gelangen und meine Äste werden wieder wachsen."  
  
Zaghaft rissen sie ihm die Äste ab. Das Holz splitterte wie beim Menschen ein Knochen, wenn er von einem Hammer durchtrennt wird.  
  
Baumbarts Qualen waren stärker als befürchtet und den Hobbits wurde das Herz schwer. Bei jedem abgebrochenen Ast verspürten sie Qualen und Baumbart zuckte vor Schmerz immer wieder zusammen, was ihm noch heftigere Schmerzen bereitete.  
  
Nach nach einiger Zeit war das Werk der Pein dann vollbracht und die Hobbits atmeten tief durch. Erstaunen machte sich unter ihnen breit, denn schlagartig ward ihr Herz leichter, eine Last fiel von ihnen und Baumbart sprach:  
  
"Danke, Freunde."  
  
Baumbart schien den Pfad der Besserung tatsächlich zu erreichen. Ja er schien sogar schon auf ihm voran zu schreiten.  
  
"Wir sollten weiter gehen. Hier lauert das Böse und es wird vertrieben, doch erst wenn die Zeit es vorsieht."  
  
Baumbart, der noch immer Schmerzen durchlitt, war tatsächlich auf dem Weg der Besserung. Doch diese Besserung beruhte nicht auf dem Abbrechen der zerstörten Äste, einziger Grund war sein Denken.  
  
Weit führte sie ihr Weg nicht. Es waren nur ein paar hundert Schritte, die Baumbart tat, bis er wieder stand. Wieder bemerkten die Hobbits einen Wandel.  
  
Plötzlich fühlten sie sich froh und ihre Herzen wurden leicht. Freude durchströmte ihre Venen und Adern und sie schien eine schöne zu sein, unkompliziert und hoffnungserweckend.  
  
Der Auslöser für diese Gefühlswandlung war Baumbart. Doch das bemerkten die Hobbits erst zu einer späteren Zeit. Endlich erblickten seine Augen wieder seine Freunde. Sieben Ents waren zum Entthing zusammen gekommen.  
  
"Freunde, kommt zu mir!", verkündete er fröhlich.  
  
Die Ents traten zusammen und erkannten nun Baumbarts Wunden. Alle Ents begrüßten sich auf die alte Weise.  
  
"Baumbart, der Sprechende, was ist geschehen mit dir? Nichts ahnend versammelten wir uns und nun müssen wir sehen, dass du schwer gezeichnet bist.", fragte einer der Ents, der schon lange mit Baumbart befreundet war.  
  
"Wir werden zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt darüber sprechen. Ich möchte euch meine Freunde Frodo Beutlin und Samweis Gamdschie vorstellen."  
  
Frodo und Sam mussten erst von Baumbart geweckt werden. Sie waren während der langen Begrüßung auf Entisch eingeschlafen. Die Hobbits wurden vorgestellt und von den Ents mehr als freundlich aufgenommen. Dann sprach Baumbart wieder mit den Ents, diesmal nicht in der alten Sprache der Ents:  
  
"Viel ist geschehen in diesen Landen, liebe Freunde. Viel Ungutes ist geschehen. Die Welt ist im Wandel."  
  
So erläuterte Baumbart nun, was er gesehen hatte und was passiert war. Er berichtete von dem Feuer, von den vertriebenen Menschen und von ihrem Wandel.  
  
"Eine Lösung muss gefunden werden, liebe Freunde.", endete Baumbart.  
  
So gingen mit Überlegungen zwei Sonnenaufgänge und auch zwei Sonnenuntergänge in die Landen. Doch eine Lösung ward gefunden und die Ents zeigten sich kampfbereit und das nicht zuletzt auch wegen der Bitte der Hobbits.  
  
Nun wollten die sieben Ents durch den Fangorn wandern und weitergeben, was besprochen wurde und dann wollten sie sich aufstellen und bereit sein. Bereit für die Verteidigung. Denn verteidigen wollten sie den Fangorn gegen die Menschen, die ihm Leid zufügen wollten. Auf dass ihre Heimat nie durch Leid entfremdet würde, dass nicht auf Trauer um nicht vorhandenes beruht.  
  
So war es nun beschlossene Sache.  
  
Ein weiterer Tag strich durch die Lande, denn die Ents verabschiedeten sich auf die alte Art. Den Hobbits wurde viel Gutes mit auf den Weg gegeben.  
  
Dann standen die Drei wieder alleine.  
  
"Was werden wir nun machen, Baumbart?", fragte Sam, der sich sehr munter fühlte. Denn er hatte den größten Teil der letzten vier Tage geschlafen.  
  
"Auch wir werden den Fangorn verteidigen. So lange bis ich über neues gedacht habe."  
  
Stunden des Wartens strichen durchs Land, bis Frodo eine Frage stellte.  
  
"Baumbart, einer der Ents sagte zu dir Baumbart, der Sprechende. Warum nannte er dich so?"  
  
"Homm, mein Freund. Ich bin unter uns bekannt als einer der viel redet. Mehr als es sich für einen Ent geziemt. So kam ich zu meinem Namen. Ich bin der, der viel spricht. Man sagt, das läge an dem Einfluss von euren Freunden."  
  
"Ja, das mag sehr wohl sein, Baumbart. Merry und Pip waren muntere Gesellen.", gab Sam zurück, den sofort ein Anflug von Trauer überkam. Er vermisste seine Freunde.  
  
Was war wohl mit Pippin geschehen? War er schon im Auenland angekommen?  
  
Hatte er es überhaupt bis dahin geschafft?  
  
Schweigend verbrachten sie die nächsten Stunden, auch die nächsten zwei Tage wurde wenig gesprochen. Das ewige Warten quälte die Hobbits. Nichts geschah. Kein Mensch ließ sich sehen. Auch kein anderes Lebewesen.  
  
Aragorn und Arwen ritten gemeinsam einen steinigen Weg entlang.  
  
Viel sprachen sie nicht miteinander, es gab nichts zu berichten und in ihrem Schweigen drückten sie sich trotzdem aus.  
  
Arwen war noch immer nicht bewusst, wie ihr Auftrag aussehen sollte, wie sie ihn bewältigen konnte. Arwen Abendstern tappte im Dunkeln und vertraute ihrem Mann vollkommen.  
  
Schon seit Tagen hatte Aragorn das Verhalten der Menschen studiert, sich mit seiner Frau auf die Lauer gelegt und beobachtet.  
  
Viele Erkenntnisse konnte er so sammeln und einiges wurde ihm nun klarer.  
  
Doch eines lag weiter im Nebel.  
  
Wie sollte man die Menschen stoppen?  
  
So ritten sie nun dahin und näherten sich einem Steinbruch. Schon aus Meilen Entfernung konnten sie es erkennen.  
  
Ein Bild, dass sie schon oft gesehen hatten. Rohirrim trieben Orks voran, die bis zur Erschöpfung arbeiteten. Jede Boshaftigkeit ward vertrieben aus ihren Gemütern, niemand hätte sie zu Schand- oder Missetaten antreiben können. Zu erschöpft waren sie.  
  
"Wir werden auf sie zu reiten.", sprach Aragorn in ernstem Tonfall.  
  
Es bedurfte keiner Antwort. Arwen wollte ihrem Mann überallhin folgen und wenn er entschied dort hin zu reiten so sei es eine gute Entscheidung.  
  
Nur noch eine Meile trennte sie von den Menschen. Da entdeckte ein Aufseher das Königspaar.  
  
"Seht!", rief er. "So seht doch!"  
  
Nun blickten viele sich um und sahen das Paar auf sie zureiten. Sie stoppten mit der Arbeit und sahen wie gebannt zu den Beiden. Da ritten der Erbe Isildurs und Frau Abendstern auf sie zu. Edel waren sie, nicht gekleidet in Königsgewänder, doch Edel wie pures Gold.  
  
"Reite noch hundert Schritte weiter liebste Frau. Ich werde hier stoppen.", sagte Aragorn mit festem Blick.  
  
"So sei es."  
  
Noch hundert Schritt ritt sie voran und dann stoppte sie. Knapp zweihundert Schritt waren sie und ihr schönes Pferd noch entfernt von den Männern.  
  
Die legten jetzt allesamt die Arbeit nieder und wandten ihren Blick auf die Schöne. Gefesselt waren sie von ihrem edlen Glanz. Nebel löste sich von ihren Seelen und einige fielen nieder auf die Knie. Andere weinten und brachen zusammen. Die Orks versuchten keine Flucht, doch waren sie auch nicht ergriffen von ihrer Schönheit. Sie waren nur froh um die Pause, die ihnen vergönnt war.  
  
Arwen stand nur da und blickte von ihrem Pferd auf die Männer herab. Sie wusste nicht, was dort geschah, sie wusste nicht, dass sie der Grund war für diese Geschehnisse und sie wusste nicht, was sie nun tun solle.  
  
Aragorn ritt nun voran, um seine Botschaft zu verkünden.  
  
"Hört mich an, ihr Rohirrim."  
  
Nun erhoben die beschämten Rohirrim ihre Köpfe und lauschten den Worten Aragorns. "So hört nun. Mein Name ist Aragorn, König Elessar, Herrscher über Gondor." Erstaunt waren sie nun. König Aragorn? Kunde hatte sie ereilt, dass es keinen König Aragorn mehr gebe, abgedankt habe er, vor langer Zeit. Doch nun stand er vor ihnen und sprach er sei noch immer Herrscher Gondors. "Böse Mächte sind über euch gekommen. Finstere Mächte. Sie haben von euch Besitz ergriffen." Nun wurde den Rohirrim einiges klar. Erleuchtet wurden sie von den Worten Aragorns, von dem Anblick Arwens und ihrer Schönheit. Was war mit ihnen geschehen? Was hatte von ihnen Besitz ergriffen? Verzweifelt waren sie nun, die einst tapferen Krieger. Sie weinten. Fielen nieder auf die Knie und weinten. "So erhebt euch nun, Krieger Rohans!", sprach Aragorn mit königlicher Stimme. Und alle erhoben sich. "So seht nun was ihr angerichtet habt. Schaden. Nur Schaden." Und die Männer drehten sich und blickten nieder auf ihr Werk. Tierkadaver lagen weit verstreut umher. Ein großes Feuer loderte und Rauch stieg auf in die frische Luft. "Nun wendet euren Blick ab von euren Schandtaten, hebt eure Köpfe und seit wieder stolze Krieger und macht Rohan stolz durch euren Mut." Und sie hoben ihre Köpfe und zeigten wieder stolz und strafften ihre Körper. "Nun werdet ihr in den Krieg ziehen. In den Krieg gegen die Macht die euch einvernahm." Und die Männer hoben ihre Waffen. So zogen die Männer drei Stunden später von dannen und ritten hinter König Aragorn und Arwen her. Weder ahnten die Rohirrim was ihren Geist befiel noch ahnten sie was ihn wieder befreite, doch sie wussten das es so besser war. Auch ahnte Arwen nicht, dass sie Auslöser für dies alles war. Doch einer wusste es. König Aragorn. Er war über alles im Bilde. So ritten sie durch die Gefilde. Voran König Aragorn und seine wunderschöne Frau Arwen, hinter ihnen ein Reiterheer von gut zwei Dutzend Mannen. Dies war ein großer Erfolg für Aragorn, der größte. Größer konnte der Erfolg nicht sein, selbst wenn er tausende Mannen aus dem Bann befreien könnte. Denn das Wissen das er so erlangte war mehr Wert als alles andere. König Aragorn wusste nun was zu tun war und so ritt er von Ostfold, wo sie im Moment waren, wollte er die Berge überwinden um so in die Landen Gondor zu kommen von dort aus sollte es nach Dor - en - Ernil weiter gehen, wenn nicht unvorhergesehenes geschah.  
  
"Jetzt warten wir nun schon drei Tage.", sprach Sam ungeduldig. "Recht hast du, kleiner Hobbit. Wir werden nun aufbrechen müssen. Eine gefährliche Reise liegt vor uns. Lange können wir nicht im Schutze des Waldes wandern. Unser Weg wird uns durch öde Gefilde führen." "Aber was hast du vor Baumbart?", fragte Sam weiter. "Noch weiß ich es nicht. Aber ich werde keine weitere Zerstörung zulassen." So machten sie sich auf den Weg ins ungewisse. Und wieder tat Baumbart etwas, dass ein Ent nie getan hätte. Er ging los ohne sich über sein Ziel im Klaren zu sein. Sam und Frodo saßen zufrieden auf einem stabilen Ast und aßen Äpfel. Ihnen war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, doch sie vertrauten Baumbart und fühlten sich in seiner Nähe geborgen. Stundenlang wanderten sie durch die Ebene. Zwei Hobbits, die auf einem Ent saßen und durch weite Landen gingen. Nichts konnten sie sehen und so wanderten sie bis tief in die Nacht. Dann rasteten sie in einem kleinen Waldstück und legten sich für den Rest der Nacht zur Ruhe. Baumbart befragte die Stummen und lauschte ihren Klängen. Sie schwiegen nicht und berichteten ihm ohne zu sprechen, von ihrem Leben. Keine Trauer und kein Unglück hatte sie ereilt in letzter Zeit, von einem Wandel hatten sie nichts gesehen. Das erfreute Baumbart. Vielleicht war die Seuche noch nicht in diese Gebiete vorgedrungen. Nun wollte er einige Stunden Ruhe finden und dann wieder aufbrechen, gen Süden. Denn viele Wegstunden lagen noch vor ihnen und die Zeit eilte. 


	6. Kapitel 5

KAPITEL 5  
  
Dutzend Tage strichen durchs Land in denen Aragorn immer weiter ritt. Sein Ritt führte ihn entlang den Ringlo, hin zum Dor - en Ernil am Gilrain vorüber bis hin zum Erui. Nun ward es vollbracht. Er hoffte auf Erfolg und er war bereit für den Kampf. Mit ihm bereit waren dreitausend Mann, teils nur leicht bewaffnet, teils zu Pferd, teils Alt und gebrechlich. Doch eines verband sie alle: Reinheit. Viele Mühen hatte es gekostet diese Männer wieder zu befreien, zu befreien von ihren Seelenqualen und ihnen den bösen Geist zu nehmen, doch nun waren sie da. Stolze, freie Männer wie Gondor sie aus den alten Liedern kannte. Kampferprobt waren sie jedoch nicht. Bauern waren sie zumeist, nicht oft im Krieg gewesen und vertieft in ihre Äcker, doch so sagte Aragorn, sie waren Mannen Gondors und Mannen Gondors müsse man das Kriegen nicht lernen lassen. Viel wurde geredet unter den Männern, über Krieg und Tod und Verderben, aber Aragorn ihr König wollte sie nicht in den Krieg führen. Was wäre das doch für ein Krieg? Mensche gegen Mensch, Bruder gegen Bruder. Nein! Soweit sollte es nicht kommen. Selbst Aragorn konnte sich nicht erklären wieso die Männer durch en Anblick Arwens eine solche Wandlung vollzogen, doch in einem war er sich sicher. Nie würde Arwen dies bei Tausenden Männern in Minas Tirith bezwecken können, dazu wäre wohl selbst ihre Schönheit und Reinheit zu gering. Wie er den Sieg über den Geist der Menschen dort erreichen solle, wusste er noch nicht. Es gab keinen Kriegsplan, weil es keinen Krieg gab. Angst beschlich ihn schon seit Tagen, Angst vor dem unausweichlichen. Er war ein Mann der von Männern gestürzt wurde, von Männern die er jetzt von der bösen Macht befreien wollte. Nun kam er zurück und stellte erneut Anspruch auf die Königswürde. Die Menschen würden ihm sein Recht nicht zugestehen, soviel war jetzt schon klar. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht zum Kampfe blasen würden, denn dann müsste er das Gleiche tun und dies würde auch sein starkes Herz nicht ertragen. Drei Meilen waren es noch. Das Heer hatte sich postiert und in quadratischer Formation ritten alle hinter zwei Reitern her. Arwen und Aragorn eilten allen voraus. Arwens Herz schlug schneller und sie merkte es, es klopfte schnell und wurde von Fuß zu Fuß schneller. Aragorn sah sie schon. Hunderte Männer standen auf den Wällen und schienen kampfbereit. Alle trugen Rüstungen und Waffen. Mit Bögen waren sie gerüstet und versteinert wirkten ihre Gesichter. Nun war es noch eine Meile. Hörner wurden geblasen. Aragorn wusste das Signal zu deuten. Man machte sich bereit zum Kampfe in Minas Tirith. Was sollten sie auch sonst denken, wenn ein Heer von gut zweitausend Mann auf die Festung zulief. Doch Aragorn bedrückte es nicht, es erfreute sein Herz. Es war gut, wenn viele Menschen sie sahen, am Besten alle. Nun öffnete sich das Tor von Minas Tirith und Reiter kamen heraus, noch zusätzlich schwere Wurfgeschosse. Man unterschätzte das nahende Heer nicht. Auf einem Aussichtsturm postierte sich nun ein Mann, gekleidet in rot und Gold, mit einer Krone auf dem Haupte., doch war es nicht die Krone der Vorfahren die auch schon Aragorn trug, dies war ein ihm unbekannter Schmuck. Aragorn befahl seinem Heer zu stoppen. Nur noch achthundert Fuß trennten sie von den Mauern. Nun sahen die Wachen der Stadt die wunderbare Arwen. Sahen ihren Glanz und ihre Hoheit. Sie bewegte ihr Herz und stimmte sie traurig und fröhlich zugleich. Doch die gewünschte Wirkung blieb aus. Keiner der Männer ließ seinen Bogen sinken oder steckte den Pfeil zurück. Keiner weinte, keiner fiel zu Boden. Keiner ließ sich die Seele befreien. Nun ward Aragorn unruhig. Er hoffte auf ein paar Dutzend die diese Reaktion hätten zeigen sollen, doch niemand rührte sich. "Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr?", sprach eine kräftige Stimme vom Aussichtspunkt. Aragorn gab Arwen ein Zeichen und gemeinsam ritten sie vierhundert Fuß voran. Dann antwortete er, doch er sprach nicht zu dem Mann auf dem Aussichtsturm, er sprach zu den Männern vor den Toren und er sprach zu den Männern auf den Mauern: "Mein Name ist König Elessar." Allein dieser Satz sorgte für Unruhe und Gespräche zwischen den Männern. König Elessar war zurückgekommen! Wollte er den Thron zurückerkämpfen? Wollte er Krieg gegen die Eigenen führen? "Gekommen bin ich um Verstand zu finden. Gehör zu finden unter meines gleichen." Gehör fand er. Die Herzen der Männer waren nun mehr bewegt. Denn Arwen war nun näher. "Ihr Männer die ihr mich gestürzt habt von meinem Thron, ich vergebe euch. Böse Mächte haben sich eueres Verstandes bemächtigt. Darum sei euch vergeben. Doch ihr müsst nun kämpfen, kämpfen gegen die Macht die euch genommen hat. Besessen seit ihr. Doch es sein euch vergeben. Die Macht des Reichtums hat von euch Besitz ergriffen." Zur Unterstützung seiner Worte schwieg er. Der Mann mit der Krone war verschwunden, wohin wusste Aragorn nicht, aber es gefiel ihm. Es war besser, wenn er nicht da war und den Befehl zum Angriff geben konnte. Die Herzen der Männer rührten sich, doch noch wurde keine Waffe niedergelegt und kein Nebel lichtete sich von ihren gefesselten Seelen. "Seht nun was ihr angerichtet habt. Einzig Zerstörung und Tod habt ihr angerichtet mit eurem falschen streben! So sagt mir nun, habt ihr euer Ziel erreicht? Seit ihr nun glücklicher? Seit ihr freier?" Keiner konnte darauf Antwort geben, doch immer noch ward der Wandel nicht vollbracht und nun schlug auch das Herz Argorns ein wenig schneller. "Ich werde für euch Antworten: Nein. Nein. Nein. Nichts hat euch all das Streben eingebracht, nur zusätzliche Qualen. So seht nun meine Frau Arwen. Von Schönheit geprägt, doch würde sie handeln wie ihr es tut, so wäre sie euch nicht ins Auge gefallen, ihre Schönheit wäre verflogen wie eure Freiheit." Aragorn war am Ende. Nun war jedes Wort ohne Wirkung verflogen, keiner der Menschen rührte sich, keiner ließ die Waffen sinken. Da ertönte eine Stimme vom Aussichtspunkt. "Führer des Feindes, so mussten wir euch anhören. Nun höret mich an. Marschiert seit ihr und versucht nun unsere Stadt zu belagern mit zweitausend Mann." Er wendete seinen Blick zu den seinigen. "Krieger macht euch bereit für den Kampf, denn diese Mannen vor euch wollen euer Leben. Doch erbittert werden wir kämpfen und keinen von ihnen lassen wir das Leben! So zieht nun die Pfeile." Sofort zogen die fünfhundert Bogenschützen ihre Pfeile und legten sie an. "Stoppt!", schrie Aragorn. "Da steht er nun und erteilt euch Befehl und ihr gehorcht im Blind. Aber ihr alle, jeder einzelne von euch weiß, dass es falsch wäre. Es wäre falsch die eigenen Mannen zu töten unter ihnen eure Brüder und Onkel und es wäre falsch den rechtmäßigen König zu töten." Da drehten die Männer sich. Nahezu jeder Mann auf der Feste drehte sich um. Doch dies war nicht der Verdienst Aragorns Worte. Von Norden aus geschah etwas, doch Aragorn konnte nicht sehen was es war. Kurze Zeit später war dann wieder etwas zu sehen. Die Männer ließen ihre Waffen sinken und schrien etwas, dass Aragorn nicht verstand. Dann drehten sich die Männer wieder Richtung Süden und riefen: "Heil König Elessar! Heil dem König von Gondor!"  
  
Mehrere Tage strichen durchs Land. Aragorn ward wieder König in Gondor. Die Männer von Minas Tirith wurden befreit und legten ihre Fesseln ab. Nun waren sie wieder wie die alten Männer Gondors. Keiner strebte mehr nach Reichtum und Macht in übermaßen und Aragorn regierte mit seiner Frau Arwen. Zu verdanken war dies einzig Baumbart, dem Ent. Er war der, der das Wunder von Norden aus bewirkte. Tage und Nächte wanderte er mit seinen Hobbitfreunden durch Rohan um schließlich Minas Tirith zu erreichen und nun war es wieder frei. Wie er dies geschafft hatte verriet er Aragorn nie. Auch keinen Wunsch ließ der Ent sich vom König erfüllen, denn kein Wunsch läge ihm mehr auf dem Herzen, als das Überleben der Ents und dies zu schenken wäre der König nicht in der Lage. So sprach er es und fand Ruhe in einem kleinen Waldstück nahe der Feste, denn Aragorn wollte Sam und Frodo empfangen, die er vermisst hatte. So empfing er sie denn bei einem festlichen Mahl und die Hobbits schlugen sich ihre kleinen Bäuche voll, denn viel Zeit etwas zu essen hatten sie während der letzten Tage nicht. Baumbart wollte sich nicht gnädig stimmen lassen und wanderte weiter. "Sag Aragorn, wie hast du es geschafft zweitausend Mann für dich zu gewinnen?", fragte Sam mit einem Stück Brot im Mund. Der König lächelte und legte die seinige Hand auf die von Arwen. "Es war nicht mein Verdienst, junger Freund. Alleine Arwen hatte dies vollbracht. Durch Schönheit und Reinheit." Arwen lächelte verlegen und Sam und Frodo bestaunten diese wunderschöne Elbin. "Nun seien es genug der guten Worte. Lasset uns Essen!", sagte Aragorn, was die Hobbits verwunderte, denn sie waren schon nahezu gesättigt. Plötzlich dröhnten Trompeten und Aragorn schreckte hoch. "Was passiert hier Aragorn?", fragte Sam ängstlich. Denn die Trompeten verkündeten schlechte Botschaft. Tief war ihr Klang und Dumpf. "Ich kann es noch nicht sagen.", antwortete und nahm sein Schwert zur Hand. Schnellen Schrittes ging er aus dem Saal. Arwen beruhigte indes die Hobbits. Schon erreichte ein Bote Aragorn. "Herr, eilige Kunde gilt es zu überbringen. Ein Heer marschiert zu auf die Stadt! Es ist das Heer Rohans, mindestens dreitausend Mann sind es und Herr Gandalf führt das Heer." "So lasset sie kommen!", sagte Aragorn mit einem Ausdruck der Erleichterung auf dem Gesicht. Aragorn ging persönlich zum Tor der Stadt und ließ es öffnen. Allein trat er heraus und streckte die Arme zum Zeichen der freundlichen Begrüßung. Noch gut eine Meile waren sie entfernt. Aragorn konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Große Freude durchströmte ihn. Gandalf hatte es wohl geschafft viele der Rohirrim für sich zu gewinnen. Gandalfs Truppen wurden langsamer, dann stoppten sie ab. Gut hundert Fuß vor Aragorn, der einsam vor dem Tor Minas Tirith. "Sei gegrüßt Mithrandir! Unsere Tore stehen offen für dich und deine Freunde!", rief Aragorn ihm zu. Doch Gandalf antwortete nicht. Er stieg von Schattenfell und zeigte seine ganze Größe. Endlich begrüßte er auch Aragorn: "Seid begrüßt König von Gondor. Ich bringe euch Kunde aus Rohan. Denn Rohan wird nicht hinnehmen was ihr getan. Durch böses Spiel habt ihr euch den Thron erschlichen." Die Männer der Wache hörten all dies und waren verwundert. Sie kannten Gandalf, denn Gandalf war einer der ihren. Ein weiser Mann und stand in den Diensten von niemandem. "Welch wirres Wort sprecht ihr Mithrandir?", fragte Aragorn. "Wirres Wort sprecht ihr. Denn eure Mannen wurden durch euer Wort irre geleitet worden. Freien Willens haben sie sich meinem Herrscher angeschlossen, unserem Herrscher." "Sag Mithrandir, woher kommt euer Sinneswandel?" "Sinneswandel!", sprach Gandalf nun mit erhobener Stimme. "Man sollte euch strafen, diese Lügen zu sprechen! Ihr fühlt euch frei von Sühne und Schuld. Doch ihr seid es nicht! Ihr seid schuldig der Sühne! Nie, nie sah Gondor einen schlechteren König als euch!" Nun erreichten auch Arwen und die beiden Hobbits den äußersten Wall der Stadt. Auch sie sahen nun was geschah. Da stand König Elessar allein vor dem Tor seiner Stadt, die Hand am Halfter des Schwert, vor ihm dreitausend Mann und einer der mächtiger schien, als alle Dreitausend zusammen. "Verraten habt ihr euer Volk, irre geleitet und verraten!" Gandalf stieg wieder auf Schattenfell. Er ließ ein Licht am Firmament erscheinen und seine Truppen drehten. "Wir die Mannen Rohans werden dies nicht akzeptieren. Wir werden dafür Sorge tragen, dass ihr abdankt. Wir werden eure Männer und Frauen befreien. Genau drei Nächte werden vergehen. Dann seid ihr von dannen gezogen oder ihr werdet es bitter bereuen!" "Was hast du vor Gandalf? Du willst doch nicht etwa einen Freund bekämpfen?", fragte Aragorn. "Freund schimpfst du dich? Feind wäre ein besserer Ausdruck und es ist mein Ernst. Drei Tage Aragorn, sonst droht euch Krieg!" "Willst meine Mannen befreien und sie doch töten! Du widersprichst dir Gandalf!" "Wir werden sehen." So sagte er es und ritt davon. Aragorn fiel nieder auf die Knie und senkte das Haupt. Verzweiflung, Trauer stieg in ihm auf. Was war nur geschehen? Hatte der Wandel nun auch Gandalf eingenommen? Von den Türmen und Mauer, aus den Häusern und Höfen sahen nun alle was geschah. Die Männer und Frauen Gondors betrachteten ihren König, der einst stolz durch sein Reich schritt, dann von ihnen gestürzt wurde, der trotz dessen sein Vertrauen in die Seinen nicht verlor und sie von der bösen Macht befreite. Nun lag er darnieder, sank auf die Knie und senkte das Haupt und küsste die Erde mit seinem Gesicht. Wo war sein Stolz? Wo war sein Mut? Wo war seine Macht? Fort, fort, fort schien alles zu sein. Aragorn ward nicht länger der stolze König Elessar, er war ein gebrochener Mann ohne Hoffnung. Am liebsten wären Frodo und Sam zu Aragorn gerannt und hätten ihm geholfen, doch etwas hielt sie ab. Aussichtslos schien sie auch. Nun bewegte sich Aragorn wieder. Er erhob sein Haupt und kniete nur noch, immer noch mit dem Rücken zu seinem Volk. Es war ein angespanntes warten. Was würde ihr König nun befehlen? Würde er womöglich noch gehen? Nicht einer der Bewohner Minas Tirith sprach auch nur ein Wort, niemand bewegte sich, einzig der Hauch des Windes war zu verspüren. Plötzlich sprach Aragorn wieder. Ganz leise, doch scheinbar kräftig. "Man nahm mir die Kraft, man nahm mir Stolz und Mut, man nahm mir Hoffnung,..." Er schwieg einen Moment. Dann stand er Pfeilartig auf und rief mit ausgestreckten Armen: "Doch meine Freunde nimmt mir niemand!" Die Untertanen erschracken. Aggresion, Kraft und unvorstellbare Kraft sprach aus ihrem König. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sie noch vor einem Moment sahen, schien wie verflogen. Davon getragen von einem schnellen und starken Wind. Endlich drehte Aragorn sich auch wieder zu seinem Volk. "So rüstet euch!", sprach er mit einer undeutbaren Geste. Mehr Worte gab es nicht. Aragorn ging durch das Tor in die Feste und es wurde geschlossen. Erst als Argorn von niemand mehr gesehen ward, begann das Gerede. Angst hatten sie, alle. Angst vor erneutem Krieg. Die Frauen Angst um ihre Männer. Die Männer Angst um Frau und Kind. Doch die größte Angst hatten sie vor Gandalf dem Weißen. Alle hier kannten seine Macht und waren sich derer auch bewußt. Einzig ihr König gab ihnen Hoffnung. Denn er hatte Stolz und Tapferkeit gezeigt und solle er sie in den Krieg führen, so werden sie ihm folgen. Sam und Frodo verschwanden aus der Menge. Sie wollten selbst mit Aragorn reden. Doch er ließ sie nicht zu sich. Eine Wache sagte den Hobbits, dass der König seine Ruhe brauche um Pläne zu schmieden. So wanderten die Hobbits unzufrieden durch die Stadt und redeten über die Vorkommnisse. Das Reden der Leute um sie herum vernahmen sie gar nicht. Zu sehr waren sie vertieft in ihr Gespräch.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da ließ der König sich wieder sehen. Und er versammelte sein ganzes Volk und sprach zu ihm: "So hört mich nun an. Der Plan ist geschmiedet." Aragorn warf einen Blick in die Runde. Erwartungsvoll, ängstlich und voller Vertrauen wurde er von seinem Volk betrachtet. So fuhr er fort: "Schon einmal drohte uns große Gefahr. Damals kam sie von Osten. Mächtig war sie und Grauenvoll. Doch sie wurde nur mächtig, weil wir Fehler machten. Zu lange warteten wir einst, bis die böse Macht gerüstet war und zum Angriff rief!" Wieder blickte er durch die Runde. "Nun werden wir zum Angriff rufen!" Keiner der Mannen rührte sich. "Ich weiß, dass ihr euch fürchtet. Das ihr Furcht habt um eure Frauen und Kinder, doch ihr wißt es besser. Allesamt wart ihr schon eingenommen von der Macht, die zu bekämpfen es gilt! Ihr ward nicht mehr glücklich und strebtet nur nach Ruhm und Macht. Das Gefühl der Freiheit verschwand aus euren Seelen. Nun frage ich euch: Wollt ihr das euren Kindern antun? Denn das droht ihnen, wenn wir nicht kämpfen und euren Frauen droht selbiges! So sage ich es ein weiteres Mal: Nun werden wir zum Angriff rufen!" Dies überzeugte die Männer und Kampfesgeschrei wurde laut und vernehmbar noch weit um die Mauern herum. Schwerter wurden gezogen und gen Himmel gestreckt. Lanzen wurden immer wieder auf den Boden gestampft. Alle schrien: Heil König Elessar! Alle Männer waren überzeugt. Ihr König würde sie in den Krieg führen und ihr König würde sie zum Sieg führen. So verschwand Aragorn wieder und nun schallten Hochmut und Kriegslust durch die Mauern der Feste. Die Männer schärften Schwert und Messer. Putzten Harnisch und Helm und machten ihre Pferde bereit. Auch die Beiden Hobbits rüsteten sich für den Krieg. Für sie stand fest, dass sie mitziehen würden. Doch sie fühlten sich einsam und allein. Niemand beachtete sie und keiner wollte ihnen zuhören. So gingen sie in das nahegelegene Waldstück und besuchten Baumbart. Schnell verfielen sie in eine Unterhaltung und Baumbart berichtete den Hobbits von früheren Kriegen. "Krieg war nie gut, Krieg ist nicht gut und Krieg wird nie gut sein, junge Freunde. Bei jedem Krieg verlieren Menschen ihr Leben. Bei jedem Krieg sterben Tiere. Bei jedem Krieg sterben Bäume und Pflanzen." "Aber wenn wir keinen Krieg führen werden die bösen Mächte uns noch mehr unheil bringen.", entgegnete Sam. "Da magst du Recht sprechen, doch die Wahrheit ist, dass es keine Frage des Angriffs ist. Es ist nicht von Interesse ob die Guten oder die Bösen angreifen. Krieg wird nur geführt, wenn schon alles verloren ist. Merkt euch das junge Freunde.", endete Baumbart. Erst am späten Abend kehrten die Hobbits zurück. Sie gingen nicht zu Aragorn, sie suchten nur Frau Arwen und fanden sie auch in einem edlen königlichen Garten. "Alae meine Freunde.", hauchte sie ihnen zur Begrüßung zu. Arwen saß auf einem mit Moos bewachsenem Findling und guckte zu einem hohen Baum, der in der Mitte des Gartens empor ragte. Die Hobbits setzten sich zu ihr und erzählten von ihren Sorgen und Ängsten. Vor allem sorgten sie sich um Aragorn und sie versuchten meht über die heutigen Geschehnisse herauszufinden. Doch auch Arwen konnte ihnen nicht weiterhelfen: "Er wollte mir nicht berichten was dort geschah. Ich selbst sah ihn dort und konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen, denn was ich sah war seine Macht und sie schrumpfte." Lange schwiegen sie sich an. Dann ging Arwen langsam davon. "Gandalf ist sehr mächtig, kleine Hobbits." 


	7. Kapitel 6

KAPITEL 6  
  
Des Nachts vernahmen die Bäume des Waldes leise Stimmen. Angespannt schienen sie und gedämpft. Aragorn hatte sich aus der Feste gestohlen und ward nun verwickelt in ein Gespräch mit Baumbart. "Berechtigt sind deine Zweifel Aragorn. Du bist der größte König den die Menschen Zeit ihres Existierens je gesehen haben. Doch auch du bist ein Mensch Elbenstein. Du machst Fehler. Doch es liegt nicht in deiner Macht zu erkennen, was ich längst sah." Aragorn zog an einer Pfeife und dachte über Baumbarts Worte nach. "Sag Baumbaurt. Was erkanntest du?" "Vieles. Homm, sahest du denn nicht Gandalf, deinen Freund? Sahest du denn nicht sein Inneres?" "So quäle mich nicht länger Freund Baumbart. Sprich aus, was es zu sagen gibt." "Gandalf konnte euch täuschen, doch nicht mich. Ich konnte sehen zu was er Imstande ist. Mit diesem Krieg mögest du einen Fehler begehen." "So sei es denn. Ich kann mich nicht vor meine Mannen stellen und ihnen sagen, dass die Nacht andere Entscheidungen mit sich bringt und die Trompeten des Angriffs verstummen werden. Keiner der Männer hätte mehr Vertrauen in meine Entscheidung." "Homm, so sei es denn."  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und reges treiben erfüllte die Feste. Man rüstete für einen Angriff, doch stellte man auch genug Mannen ab um die Feste zu verteidigen. Männer sowie Frauen waren schwer beschäftigt mit den Kriegsvorbereitungen. Währenddessen empfingen Aragorn und Arwen die beiden Hobbits zum Morgenmahl. Aragorn wollte einiges mit ihnen besprechen und so saßen sie zusammen und aßen und redeten. "Ihr lasst euch sowieso nicht von mir abhalten mit uns zu ziehen, darum möchte ich darüber keine unnötigen Worte verlieren. Wir ziehen also noch heute in den Krieg." "Wann?", fragte Frodo, der schon jetzt die Last des kommenden spürte. "Sobald sich die Sonne dem Abend neigt. Wir werden in der Nacht reiten." "Doch sag Aragorn. Wohin soll uns die Reise führen? Etwa nach Helms Klamm?", fragte Frodo weiter. "Jawohl nach Helms Klamm.", antwortete Aragorn. "Fürchtest du nicht Gandalf und sein Heer? Sie könnten auf die Feste stürmen, wenn wir längst von dannen gezogen sind. Unsere Verteidigung wird dem nie standhalten können." "Das weiß auch ich Frodo. Doch Gandalf wird nicht angreifen." Frodo nickte nur. Er glaubte Aragorn. Sam sagte nichts. Doch er tauschte immer wieder Blicke mit Arwen aus.  
  
Erst zur Mittagsstunde trennten sich die Hobbits und Aragorn. Denn nun wollte auch er sich bereit machen. Aragorn verkündete den baldigen Aufbruch und seine Mannen waren bereit. Zusammen mit Arwen ging er vor der Reise noch im Garten umher um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Sie standen sich gegenüber, Hand in Hand und redeten elbisch miteinander. Es war ein tränenreicher Abschied. Aragorn weilte lange über dem Gedanken seine Frau mit auf die Reise zu nehmen, denn einzig ihre Schönheit hatte ihm seine Stadt und seinen Thron wieder gebracht. Doch es war zu gefährlich für sie. Aragorn wollte sie nicht noch weiter der Gefahr aussetzen. Außerdem könnte Gandalfs Wort Arwens Schönheit wohl einen Abbruch erteilen. Denn Arwens Schönheit hatte die Mannen sonst von ihrem Banne befreit, doch wenn nun Arwen Gandalfs Wort gegenüberstehen würde, würde selbst ihre Schönheit verblassen.  
  
Der Abend brachte Bereitschaft. Ein Heer von zweitausendfünfhundert Mann konnte aufgestellt werden. Aragorn betrachtete alles von einer Anhöhe um besser Befehl zu erteilen. "So reitet nun hinaus!", schrie er herunter und die Männer taten was er verlangte. Schnell ging er zu seinem Pferd und ritt, neben ihm zwei Hobbits, auch aus dem Tor. "Wir reiten in den nördlichen Westen!" So ritten sie los, während die Abenddämmerung längst eingesetzt hatte. Lange wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Die Hobbits ritten an der rechten und linken Seite des Königs. Es ging nur im Schritt voran. Aragorn hatte gut geplant. So legten sie nur wenige Kilometer zurück und schlugen des Nachts ihr Lager auf. Es hatte den Anschein als wolle König Elessar nicht auf schnellstem Wege nach Helms Klamm. Während der ganzen Nacht fand Aragorn keinen Schlaf, oder wollte keinen finden. Denn am Feuer saß er die ganze Nacht über und rauchte viel Pfeifenkraut. Hatte er sein Volk den richtigen Weg gewiesen? Hätte er Baumbarts Wort Folge leisten sollen? Aber vor allem, sorgte er sich um Gandalf. Denn Gandalf war kein Mann der Macht, kein Mann der Gier, kein Mann des Befehls. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. Doch was war es? Aragorn zog an seiner Pfeife. Nein, er wusste selbst nicht welchen Weg er am nächsten Morgen weisen sollte. Denn sein Heer war zwar groß genug um einen Angriff auf Helmms Klamm zu wagen, doch groß genug für einen Sieg war es nicht. Allem voran fürchtete er Gandalf. Wenn Gandalf sich ihnen abgewandt hatte, dann wären seine Truppen verloren. Mit diesen Gedanken folgte auch der neue Morgen. Kein guter Morgen. In der früh wies Aragorn das Heer weiter Richtung Nord - West. Er war sich nicht klar, dennoch klarer als er es je war. Der überraschende Moment solle der Siegreiche Moment sein. Denn Gandalfs Heer würde nicht zurück auf dem Weg nach Helms Klamm sein. Schließlich ward ihm nur eine Frist von drei Tagen zur Aufgabe gegeben. In drei Tagen hätten sie Helms Klamm nicht erreichen können und von dort zurückkehren schon gar nicht. So solle es denn eine offene Schlacht geben, nur wenige Wegstunden vor den Toren von Minas Tirith. So sollten die Chancen des Sieges um ein vielfaches steigen. Doch könnte er es vollbringen einen Krieg zu führen, Mensch gegen Mensch? Er musste.  
  
Drei Tage waren nun vergangen und nie hatte er Gandalf gesehen. Nie hatte Aragorn auch nur ein Anzeichen des Heeres entdeckt. So musste er diese Idee niederlegen. Seine Mannen wurden nervös und sie wollten nicht länger im Kreis reiten. So gab Aragorn bekannt, dass sie nun reiten würden gen Helms Klamm. Auch die Hobbits wurden unruhig. Lange waren sie nun geritten und Aragorn sprach nicht ein einziges Wort zu ihnen. Er hüllte sich in Schweigen. "Fürchtest du dich Aragorn?", fragte ihn Pippin schließlich. "Furcht Pippin, ist eine böse Waffe. Furcht streckt selbst den stärksten und weisesten Mann nieder, versuche nie Furcht zu spüren. Doch zolle jedem Gegner Respekt, so wirst du ihn besiegen.", antwortete Aragorn mit seltsamer Stimme. Er riß Brego herum und rief den Männern zu: "Wir werden hier rasten!" In Windeseile wurde ein Lager errichtet und bald brach die Nacht über sie herein. Einige Männer gesellten sich noch an einem Feuer zusammen und redeten. "Wir werden verlieren!", sagte einer der Männer. "König Elessar selbst hat Angst. Ich habe es gesehen. Es gibt keine Hoffnung.", sagte ein anderer. "Wir können uns gleich dem Feeind ergeben.", sprach wieder ein anderer. Wieder fand Aragorn keinen Schlaf, wieder saß er die ganze Nacht am Feuer. Zu später Stunde gesellten sich Pippin und Merry zu ihm. Sie steckten sich ebenfalls eine Pfeife, gefüllt mit altem Tobi an und schwiegen mit ihrem König zusammen. "Morgen werden wir Helms Klamm erreichen meine Freunde.", durchbrach Aragorn endlich die Stille. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass den Hobbits diese Neuigkeit Freude brachte, aber sie nahmen es hin, denn sie wussten ja wohin ihr Weg sie führen sollte. "Dann sollten wir uns nun betten Aragorn.", sagte Merry und zwang ihn sich in seinem Zelt niederzulegen. So kehrte Ruhe ein auf diesem Platze, nur das Scharen der Hufe durchbrach die Stille der Nacht. So fand auch Aragorn Ruhe. Plötzlich stürmte jemand in das Zelt des Königs, schlug die Wachen nieder und riß ihn aus dem Schlaf. Der Mann presste ihm eine Hand auf den Mund und stellte sich hinter Aragorn um ihn dann mit dem Schwerte zu bedrohen. Er hielt es dicht an seine Kehle. Aragorn war nicht einmal überrascht wegen des Angriffs, es ärgerte ihn nur, dass er den Angreifer nicht früher erspähte oder hörte. Doch jetzt war es wohl ohnehin zu spät. Aragorn merkte wie er Gestrüpp gezogen wurde und dann wurde er niedergeworfen. "Psssst!", zischte die Stimme. Aragorn sagte nichts. Er verhielt sich ganz ruhig und er fühlte sich sogar ruhig. Jetzt konnte er endlich etwas erkennen. Ein leichtes Licht zeigte ihm nun den Angreifer. Es war Gandalf. "Gandalf!", sagte er so leise wie es ihm bei seiner Überraschung möglich war. "Schweig du Narr!", antwortete er. Dann setzte er sich. "Ich lief nicht über zum Feind Aragorn. Doch der Feind glaubte mir, dass ich für ihn stehen würde, aber so ist es nicht. Aber nun habe ich Kenntnis über seine Machenschaften und ich weiß um seine Stärken und Schwächen." "Dann nenne sie mir Gandalf. Die Männer haben keine Hoffnung mehr und meine Hoffnung ist längst geschwunden.", sagte Aragorn, nun wieder Hoffnung schöpfend. "Hab Geduld Aragorn. Eines werde ich dir sagen: Er erwartet deine Ankunft, denn ich werde dich verraten. Seine Stärke ist das Wort, kannst du sein Wort brechen wirst du Siegreich sein, kannst du es nicht, wird es zum Kampfe kommen und ein Kampf würde eine Niederlage sein. Denn entweder die Männer Gondors oder die Männer Rohans werden dann sterben." "Aber was soll ich dann tun Gandalf? Wie kann ich es schaffen?", fragte Aragorn weiter. Denn er wusste nicht wie er das Wort eines Zauberers brechen sollte. "Du wirst es schaffen König Elessar. Du wirst den Wandel brechen.", so sprach er diese Worte und verschwand mit Schattenfell. Aragorn kehrte zurück in sein Zelt und versorgte die Wachen, die Gandalf niederschlagen musste um keinen Alarm auszulösen.  
  
Der nächste, der entscheidende Morgen nahte schnell. Aragorn ließ seine Männer sich bereit machen und ein jeder legte seine Rüstungen nun vollständig an. Dann sammelte sich das Heer und der König sprach zu ihnen: "Männer Gondors, heute naht die Stunde an der wir einem Heer gegenüberstehen werden, einem Heer das nicht aus Orks besteht oder Uruk - Hai. Es ist ein Heer mit menschlichen Kriegern. Sie werden uns nicht zahlenmäßig überlegen sein, aber sie haben einen eisernen Willen und den gilt es für uns zu brechen! Wir wollen nicht ihre Glieder brechen, denn das wäre als brächen wir die unseren! Aber wir werden ihren Willen brechen!" Die Männer spürten, dass ihr König wieder Hoffnung in seinem Herzen trug und das war gut. "Wenn wir ihnen heute gegenüberstehen werden wir den Männern zeigen, dass sie schwach sind! Wir werden ihnen zeigen, dass sie schlecht sind! Wir werden ihnen zeigen, dass wir die einzig wahren Sieger sind und wir zeigen ihnen, dass ein Kampf Sinnlos ist!" Aragorn wendete sein Pferd und zeigte mit Anduril in des Westen: "Auf Männer! Reitet zum Siege!" "Zum Sieg!", riefen die Männer und so gallopierten sie los. Die Hobbits zeigten sich erleichtert, denn auch sie bemerkten den neu geweckten Willen und Mut Aragorns. So ging ihr ritt nun drei Wegstunden, dann sahen sie Helms Klamm. Sie näherten sich immer weiter der Festung. Aragorn sah nun schon von weitem das Heer Rohans, das Heer des blauen Zauberers, das Heer des Feindes. Er deutete seinen Männern das Tempo zu verringern. Im Schritt sollten die letzten tausend Fuß zurückgelegt werden. So hatte Aragorn noch genug Zeit über die Dinge nachzudenken, die nun gleich geschehen würden. Noch wusste er nicht was er gleich tun sollte, doch etwas musste er tun. Was hatte Gandalf bloß gesagt? Seine Macht war das Wort. Er durfte es nicht zur Schlacht kommen lassen, er musste sein Wort brechen. Doch wie konnte man das Wort eines Zauberers brachen? Was hieß es überhaupt ein Wort zu brechen? Er würde es bald erfahren. Nun sah Aragorn es genauer. Etwas erleichterte sein Herz jedoch. Das Heer des Feindes ward an Zahl nicht mächtiger als das Seinige. Vor dem Heere stand ein Mann, Aragorn erkannte sofort das er ein Zauberer ist. Er trug eine blaue Scherpe und seine Tunika war durch und durch mit Gold durchtränkt. Auch sein Schwert war golden. Man erwartete sie also schon. Aragorn hielt Ausschau nach Gandalf, doch nirgends erblickte sein Auge ihn.  
  
Noch dreihundert Fuß. Bald würde der Moment nahen. Bald würde Aragorn im Wortgefecht auf den Blauen treffen, doch würde es ein Wortgefecht geben? Noch hundert Fuß. Nun war es also soweit. Nun musste Aragorn es tun. Noch fünfzig Fuß. Aragorn befahl seinen Mannen zu halten. Er kam nicht dazu auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Sofort nahm es der Blaue: "Ich grüße euch Aragorn, Waldläufer. Wir erwarteten euch bereits. König nennt ihr euch seit Neuem. Doch könnt ihr kein guter König sein, wenn ihr eure Mannen in den Tot führt. Sagtet ihr ihnen nicht, wer ihr Gegner sein wird?" "Doch sie wissen es! Ihr Gegner ist ein mickriger Zauberer und ein kleines Heer von Männern die du mit Bannen belegtest!", sprach Aragorn nun zornig. Der Blaue lachte. "Ihr sprecht unwahre Worte Aragorn. Es ist nicht irgendein Heer! Es ist das Heer Rohans! Und vor allem kämpft ihr nicht gegen einen Zauberer, nein Aragorn! Euch stehen zwei Zauberer gegenüber! Gandalf kämpft auf meiner Seite!" Dies war tatsächlich eine Neuigkeit für Aragorns Krieger. Gandalf auf der Seite des Feindes? Ihre Hoffnung schwand und Furcht wuchs in ihren Herzen. Hinzu kam Wut, denn ihr König hatte ihn verschwiegen wie schlecht es um sie stand. Ein gemurmel begann in den Reihen. Nun verstand Aragorn was Gandalf mit der Macht des Wortes meinte. Es benötigte nur wenige Momente und schon hatten die Lügen des Blauen für Unruhe und Missmut in Aragorns Heer gesorgt. Nun war es seine Aufgabe das Wort des Blauen zu brechen. "Zwei Zauberer sagt ihr, auf einer Seite sagt ihr!?" "So ist es!", sprach der Zauberer mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln. "Dann zeigt mir Gandalf! Wo ist er, wenn er doch euer Verbündeter ist!" Doch Gandalf zeigte sich nicht, das wusste der Blaue. Gandalf ritt irgendwo durch Rohan und würde sich nicht zeigen, denn er würde mit Aragorn schon alleine fertig werden. Doch dies würde ihm jetzt Schaden, er musste also etwas unternehmen um es ihnen zu beweisen. Aragorn nutzte die Gelegenheit, denn er merkte, dass der Plan des Blauen nicht aufging. "Ihr seht nun Männer Gondors, Männer Rohans, dieser Zauberer spricht die Unwahrheit! Er behauptet er besitzt Stärke, doch er ist Schwach! Lasst nicht euer Herz irre leiten von seinen Worten!" So gewann er die Gunst seiner Mannen zurück, doch die Seite des Gegners regte sich nicht. Kein Mann glaubte dort den Worten Aragorns, so waren sie schon eins geworden mit dem Bann. Doch was konnte Aragorn noch tun? Gandalf würde nicht erscheinen und so konnte er auch nicht von seiner List berichten. Lügen hätte der Blaue bemerkt und bestraft, durch weitere Lügen und so musste Aragorn aufgeben und darauf hoffen, dass der Blaue nicht an Macht gewann über die Seinigen.  
  
Doch plötzlich ritt ein alter Mann zwischen den sich gegenüberstehenden Reihen hindurch. Er ritt auf einem weißen Pferd. Von prächtiger Gestalt und hellem weiß. Es war Gandalf! Sein Stab schien zu entflammen und ein weißes Licht schloss das ganze Schlachtfeld wie eine Kuppel ein. Er hielt vor dem Blauen und Aragorn an und erhob seine Stimme: "Es ist einer unter uns, den man Strafen sollte, denn er verfluchte, betrog und bestahl seine Mannen. Er stahl ihnen ihr Leben, ihre Freude, ihre Seele und betrog sie mit falschen Versprechungen!" Doch dies war nicht die Stimme Gandalfs, oder sie war es doch, aber ihr Klang war anders. Tiefer, heroisch. Mächtig. Seine Stimme hallte an jeder Stelle des Schlachtfelds in der gleichen Lautstärke und ein jeder der Männer vernahm diese mächtige Stimme und spürte sie in Mark und Gebein. "Hier, an diesem Ort wurde über mich gesprochen. Einer sagte ich sei sein Verbündeter und dieser log ein weiteres Mal. Nun möchte ich euch zeigen wer der Verräter ist. Nun möchte ich euch zeigen wer euch Irre führte." Jeder einzelne der Männer verbarg nun großen Zorn in sich auf diesen Verräter! Ihr Zorn wuchs immer weiter und bald empfanden sie Hass gegenüber diesem Monster der sie verraten hatte! Die Lichtkuppel verschwand und eine heller Strahl fiel nieder vom Himmel auf den blauen Zauberer. So wussten nun alle, wer der Verräter war. Gleichzeitig zogen die Männer ihre Schwerter und noch bevor sie losstürmen konnten bohrten sich Dutzende Pfeile durch den Körper des Blauen. Trotzdem schlugen dann noch dutzende Schwerter auf den Toten ein und durchtrennten ihm jede Sehne und jeden Knochen. Dann erwachten die Männer plötzlich. Sie blieben stehen und steckten die Schwerter zurück in ihre Scheiden. Gandalf befahl ihnen zurück in ihre Häuser zu gehen und alles wieder so zu richten, wie es vorher war. Das taten sie dann auch. "Sag Gandalf, was geschah da gerade?", fragte Aragorn, nachdem auch er wieder klaren Verstand gefunden hatte. "Nun Aragorn. Es war die Macht des Wortes. Weile darüber und du wirst den Nutzen erkennen.", antwortete der Weiße lachend. "Denn eines solltest du stets wissen: Die Welt ist im Wandel." 


End file.
